


My Salvation

by starsbeyondus17



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsbeyondus17/pseuds/starsbeyondus17
Summary: After Oliver and Cooper make up with their whole week of drama, things start to settle down a bit. Its the night where they made up and came up with a solution to Oliver's over-working problem. Cooper would just simply join the business and spend time with Oliver every night now. But still, there's some locked feelings between the both of them that have to ignite in the open.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto, Oliver Otto/Cooper Bradford
Comments: 31
Kudos: 63





	1. With Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Begins where Episode 5x03(Coupling), left off.

Cooper POV:  
When our night of fun with everyone ended, Oliver and I went back to our room, eventually getting ready to head to sleep. "Okay, I think its time to head into bed, night Cooper" Oliver said. Even after we made up, I still wanted to apologize, I could have been a bit more understanding and Oliver has always just had my best interests at heart.

"Hey Oliver, I'm sorry for being a bit needy and dramatic, I just wanted you to not forget about me, I don't want to make excuses but my parents are just never around and I just get scared that...." I hesitated, not knowing what to say next.

Oliver got up from his bed and walked over to me. "Cooper, I know, and I should be saying sorry as well. I was so focused on the future and trying to make it the best for us, but I couldn't see what I was missing in the present, right now. I know it was really only a week, but I feel that we missed a lot of time together, I'm sorry for that." He finished, sincerely.

"I guess we can always learn as we go on, they will always be plenty of time for each other. I did miss you though." I said with a bit of sadness. 

"Even with our project, I never stopped thinking about you either, its good to have you onboard." He said with a smile.

Without much realization, I leaned forward to hug my best friend, it just felt like an instinct in the moment. We don't really hug much, but when we do, its for good reason. This one felt different though, like something sparked between us. Oliver hugged me back with both arms and pushed gently into my neck. 

We then pulled away, both with smiles on our faces. "Does this mean I can eat your pizza crusts again?" I asked, then laughed. Oliver laughed as well.

"Yeah of course, sorry about that too, heat of the moment I guess. And you'll still eat mine while we are in college, don't think you are leaving me anytime at all." Oliver laughed while saying.

"Wouldn't dream of it, we'll always have each other, until the end and maybe beyond that." I said with a smirk.

"Let's not worry about our deaths though, I still want to enjoy our youth, if you would be so kind. But I would agree as well, not even death will tear us apart." He said with a smile.

"I love you though." I said. "I love you too." He replied back.

If only he knew how much though, I was worried that now wasn't the time to say anything. But I feel it may be the right time, however I also remember the first time I opened up to someone, my heart was broken to what no money could have repaired. Oliver was my best friend, but what if he didn't feel the same way? He's always been there in my grief, and sometimes when I felt I could never recover, he healed my heart every time within minutes. Just by his presence and personality alone. Would I potentially give up our friendship because I feel something more? Even if he felt the same way, would we grow further, or possibly drift to where we may never see each other again? I don't know what I'm feeling, but I had to risk it or I would have too many regrets in life. No one has ever made me feel this way before.

"Okay, well, now we should be getting to sleep, if you want to stay up for anything, feel free, but I want some rest." Oliver stated, turning around to head to his bed.

"Oliver I have to tell you something." I said while pulling him towards me. He paused and looked confused, but waited for my thoughts to speak out. "I just... you have to know how I feel.... about you. I love you.... so much, I would even say sometimes you are the only thing on my mind, and I don't know why." I said with a bit of a nervous tone, but I was glad I spoke out. I was scared though to what he would say back.

"Cooper I don't-" He paused, but I interrupted to finish my final thoughts. 

"I know, maybe you don't have the same feelings for me, but I need to let the one person, who makes me feel like I'm the only star in the sky, know how much he means to me. You don't ever use me just because of my family's money, you always teach me about the normal life, and I love it. I love how you take time for me no matter what circumstance. And I love you... for just being you, I never want to see you go in my life. I'm sorry if that's too much to take in, but.... I needed to let you know." I finished, while looking into his beautiful eyes, which were full of shock, but hopefully they wouldn't turn into terror or something.

"Cooper.... I don't.... know what, actually I do know what to say, or perhaps do." Oliver replied, then quickly placed his hands on my neck and kissed me on the lips with a burning passion.

Oliver kissed me so fast, I was stunned for a moment. I then flew back in the moment and wrapped my hands around his neck to kiss him back. We stood and kissed each other for about 15 seconds, before slowly retreating for air. Our hands still around each other's necks. 

"I hope that was a good confession on my end too." Oliver said with a laugh.

"Oh I think that was more than good, thanks again for always being there." I said with the biggest smile.

"I do love you more than anyone or anything else, I can't imagine you away from me, love you Cooper." He stated.

"So what now? I guess we can call each other boyfriends now? but more importantly, you can stop denying me to be your boyfriend after Taylor mentions it everyday." I spoke out-loud with a laugh.

"Just so you know, I was scared to open up as well, so I kind of had to deny it in my mind, sorry about that too. I didn't know how you felt before now." He said with a sorrowful face.

"No its fine, but can we from now on, work together on anything that seems hard? And to always speak together even on hard topics? I want full communication between us, I don't want any misunderstandings between us." I sternly said.

"I would like that, I don't want us to become strained on the littlest things, especially if its easy to overcome." Oliver replied. "And of course if anything hard comes up, we'll let each other know." He said with a small smile.

Our hands still around each other's necks, Oliver and I both blushed and stood still. "Uh, sorry I don't know what to do now" I said nervously. 

"Want to kiss again? It felt good the first time, if that's okay with you." Oliver said, he also blushed even harder now. "I would love to." I replied and we kissed each other as we did before.

After kissing for about 20 more minutes or so and talking about how we would tell everyone eventually, Oliver and I headed to bed.

"Well yeah, I guess we should get to sleep now." Oliver said. 

"I guess, but we'll talk more about us tomorrow?" I replied.

"Yeah don't worry, we'll figure out how to tell everyone, if they don't already suspect us being a thing." Oliver said with a smile. It was no surprise everyone thought Oliver and I were already dating, so it wouldn't be so hard, but it still felt a bit weird for being official now.

"We'll see where it takes us, but seriously, I love you a lot Oliver." I said, while going into bed.

"Love you a lot as well, good night Cooper." He replied.

"Good night Oliver." I finished.

It would be amazing to see where this life leads for the both of us, I'm so glad its with Oliver as well, I couldn't ask for a better person to share it with.


	2. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cooper gives up his parent's money, Oliver is a bit irritated, but nothing a little love can't fix.
> 
> But while it wouldn't be surprising, Oliver and Cooper have yet to announce their relationship status to everyone. They will just keep it to themselves for a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off at the end of 5x04(Homeschool Sweet Homeschool)

Oliver POV:

"Dude I can't believe you just did that!" I blurted out to my new boyfriend. We were heading down to the basement, to which is now our new room.

Cooper said nothing until we headed into the basement and shut the door, so we could argue in private. 

"Sorry man, but I really have to start being independent, I don't want to end up like that middle-aged guy, depending on my parents for everything. I want to work for myself, and for you too amigo" Cooper said sincerely with a genuine smile. I couldn't resist his sparkling smile, it was the most beautiful sight in the world, maybe besides his dazzling eyes....

"Well, now I have to study harder for the SAT's and....nevermind, I'll figure it out." I said while sighing. Cooper came and gently embraced me in a hug, I followed his hug back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I don't know if it was his natural smell or his special perfume, but Cooper always has a gorgeous scent. Maybe since he's not using his parents money anymore and can't buy his perfume, I'll know for sure if it is natural.

"Really dude, I'm sorry again, in the long run you'll see its the right decision, I believe in you to ace that SAT. You are the one who's meant to get the perfect score this year!" Cooper said with excitement.

"Well I'm not sure about acing it, but I at least want a Harvard-acceptance score, but thanks anyway." I replied with a more relaxed tone.

We released from the hug to get ready for bed. At least we could keep our luxuries here, it was already paid for and its not like anyone of us could take it down. 

When Cooper and I were in our sleepwear, we realized we weren't that tired and so we wanted to play a game or two before heading to bed.

"Ready to get shot down?" I asked with a playful smile. "I don't know if I want to shoot my boyfriend to be honest, so if we are on opposite teams, I'll let you kill me!" He replied. Darn, he wanted to make it hard, I can play that game too.

"No, don't guilt me, we just won't shoot each other, let our other team members do that." I offered with a snark attitude. "Okay but lets make this more fun, for every death that either one of us takes, we have to kiss." He said with a huge smile and a blushed face.

I agreed with a grin of my own and we started the game.  
Cooper and I died about 5 times each, so we kissed each other 10 times, each one taking a longer time than the previous. I just wanted to stop playing by the 7th kiss and make-out with that beautiful being. Cooper always made me feel special, and like I was the only thing that mattered when I was with him. He made sure of that. 

"Crap, I died again." I said in a sarcastic tone. Cooper turned to me like he knew I wanted to die. At this point I wasn't trying, I was too busy focusing on my angelic boyfriend sitting next to me.

"Oliver if you want to just stop playing and keep kissing, you can tell me you know." Cooper said, setting down his controller, like he was preparing me to jump on his face. Not gonna lie, I felt the urge to do so.

"Sorry, I still feel new to this and sometimes when we kiss, I don't want to stop. You are just so..." I hesitated, much like how he did when first confessing to me about a week ago.

"I feel the same way, come on, let's have some real fun." He said while quickly turning off the system and leaned in to grab my neck first.

I grabbed his neck back and started to slowly lean my lips against his, I took my time for each planted one. Each one with more dedication than the last, this feeling surged through my body like it felt right, like it felt the universe was calling for this to happen. I moved my hands to his face to get a better grip, he followed my lead, and we continued to show our love for each other. Our slow, but fierce make-out session lasted for about 10 minutes. We didn't know if it was supposed to be long, but we enjoyed it, so we just did us. 

"Hey Cooper, you left your ID on the tab- oh" Apparently Mom just doesn't ever knock, even if she thought we were asleep or something. Well she came in with a shocked, but also not so shocked, face.

"Hey Mrs. Otto! I guess there's not much to explain here, so thanks for bringing my ID back to me!" Cooper broke from my face, and got up to receive his ID, that Mom HAD to bring down at this moment. I was more annoyed that she interrupted us, she was gonna find out eventually, but she had to find out now.... whatever.

"So I need to schedule our cruise Oliver, and Cooper you can come with, since your parents are never around. I'll find a spot in July! sorry to mess up your time boys, but I just have to say... its about damn time!" Mom said with a huge smile and enthusiastic tone.

"We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while mom, but I guess the cat's out of the bag, however finally you can shut up about that cruise once we finally go." I said with annoyance. Although I was happy that she always would have accepted me being with another boy, and not just a boy, but my best friend Cooper.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Otto, we just didn't want it to be found out right away, when we are still.... kind of figuring it out ourselves." Cooper said with a genuine reply, he was speaking for both of us as well, I didn't really know how to do this, just that it felt right.

"With Greg and I, we too had trouble figuring it out, but we just took each day at a time. The important thing is, to remain connected and through your love, it'll work, nothing can tear you apart as long as you have each other. Just my word of advice. You boys have your hearts with each other, I can tell 100% as a mom. I'm just happy you finally realized it, watching you two was like watching a soap opera on its 13th season and the main couple STILL not talking about their feelings. But that's besides the point." Mom said in a rapid speed, I was glad to have a mom like her, she really was the coolest.

"Thanks Mrs. Otto." Cooper said and hugged my mom. "Thanks from me too mom" I said and got up to hug her.

"Thank YOU as well! With Taylor and Anna-Kat guaranteed to have boyfriends to marry, I was hoping I didn't have to have a Daughter-In-Law, seriously. They are the WORST.... I can just have 3 Son-In-Laws who like me and appreciate my average cooking!" Mom said with a lot of enthusiasm. I've seen Mom interact with Dad's mom before, but I didn't think it was that bad to taint Daughter-In-Laws. But then again, its mom so she has her own experiences with how the world works.

"I trust you two are responsible with your... feelings? to say? So I'm going to trust you to leave the door closed, but you know if you ever wanted to-" I interrupted mom cause I DIDN'T need to hear what I knew she going to say. 

"YES MOM, oh my gosh! we know, we aren't even.... just leave us to it please." I said, sounding defeated. Cooper just laughed and held my hand. Even Cooper's laugh was contagious, I loved the boy so much.

"Okay, well goodnight." Mom said, and left us to it.

Cooper and I decided to head to bed, we were feeling tired, especially after that conversation....

"Love you Oliver." Cooper said while giving me another kiss. "Love you too Cooper" I said while giving a final kiss before bed.

Today was a weird day, but also an amazing one too. Well, everyday with Cooper is like that, I wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Please Don't Stray From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver didn't want to get in trouble for the boosters that helped him, but he thought Cooper was probably right. They were bad news and hopefully Cooper didn't think less of him for resorting to drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins where episode 5x05(Kids These Days) left off.

Cooper POV:  
Oliver was disappointed that he got grounded, but it had to be done, he was only hurting himself and would lead down to a dangerous road. I couldn't see him get hurt for some stupid test, to get in some stupid college, that wouldn't affect his life cause he's already so smart, he would amount to anything he wanted! I was sad to see him so tense, I needed to talk to him and get to the bottom of whatever he is feeling. Harvard isn't the key to being a multimillionaire or successful business organization, it had to be something more....

As we went down to the basement, Oliver droopily sat on his bed. 

It didn't take long for me to start the conversation.

I grabbed his hand and shifted his head towards me as I began to speak into his eyes. "Oli, I need you to talk to me, what is this SAT or goal to Harvard about? It can't just be for money, so please speak to me." I softly projected. He still looked sad, but willing to talk.

"I don't know Coop, I really don't, I just.... want...." He kept pausing. I squeezed his hand tighter, letting him know that he had my full attention. He made a small smile at the gesture. "I guess I just want the best for us, I don't want you or anyone to be disappointed in me..... and I guess I'm already disappointing my parents so I just don't know anymore." He said and I could swear he was going to cry. 

I grabbed his neck and pushed our foreheads together to speak closer to him, letting him know how much he meant to his family.... and especially to me.

"Oliver, you could never disappoint me, I know we do stupid crap sometimes, but it doesn't mean you are worth anything less. Also your parents love you very much, they are just mad to see you potentially going down a dangerous road, one that could even get you killed. No one wants that..... I don't want that." I slowly said, letting him know that I meant each word.

"I love you so much." Oliver quietly said to me in an aching tone. We were both fighting back tears at this point. "But do you love me more than I love you?" I said with a smile. 

He looked up at me and smiled back. "Don't do this game! Just say its equal cause if I have to prove it..... you know I will." He jokingly said, and made a fake-angry face. 

"Would never, but you are too cute to beat in a competition, so I would let you win." I smiled while speaking. Oliver laughed hard as well.

"You are adorable.... come here." He said and softly pulled me towards his lips. 

This kiss is so tender, but powerful, I feel he is communicating through this kiss. I feel Oliver's pain, his sorrow, his determination. All towards me to say something.... 

I kissed him back with the same amount of passion, to let him know that everything is okay, everything IS going to be okay. As long as we had each other.... nothing could be impossible to overcome.

We slowly pulled away to catch some air, damn that boy could be a great kisser. I hope its just because its me, but since he never really cared for his previous girlfriends, I shouldn't worry. I remember the previous girl I dated with him, I never actually loved, love her. I just wanted someone to connect with, I was so blind to not see that Oliver and I were already in that connection that couldn't be stripped away. We were so blind you could call us dumb.... but what happened, happened, I'm just glad we finally opened to this emotional level.... to officially call us boyfriends. But even then, I feel that's an understatement....

We were soulmates.

We were panting when the kiss had finished, and Oliver looked so happy again! I'm glad I could be there for him.

"You are perfect and I can't say how much I love you." He happily said with the biggest smile.

"I don't think words can explain what we have." I replied back to him.

We just continued to look at each other and be in the presence of one another. 

For 10 minutes we didn't need to say anything. However I saw that he wanted to kiss again, so we went back to it. 

Then Taylor decided to interrupt us like Mrs. Otto did last week. Oh my god at the worst moments, could people came down here.

"Hey guys did you see Anna-Kat around?- OH MY GOSH!" She kind of excitedly burst out at the end. She was also with Trip and had a stuffed bear for some reason, but while I thought it was funny, like Oliver, I was kind of annoyed.

"Oh hey guys, sorry we didn't know you were making out, we'll be on our way." Trip said sincerely, at least he didn't seem surprised though, although Trip probably thought we were always together so that's no surprise.

"Okay but guys oh my gosh! I kind of joked about it, but I didn't know you were finally a thing!" Taylor said with a happily surprised tone and a big grin.

"I mean it was a few weeks ago it became official, but maybe you just knew something we didn't Taylor? Perhaps we were always an item but didn't know it yet.... if that makes sense." Oliver jokingly said. Maybe Oliver and I were always a thing, I don't know why it took so long to realize it though.

"But seriously, great job you two, it only took you like 4 years but it happened!" Taylor also jokingly replied back to Oliver's. I'm glad Taylor was supportive of her brother, he had a great family who cared for him. Who also care for us.

"Thanks sis.... but to answer, I think Anna-Kat was with Franklin and mom in the backyard, for some reason they are trying to create dangerous, but safe games. I don't know, I can't ever read those kids.... or even mom for that matter." Oliver answered back to Taylor's original question.

"Who can ever read them?" Taylor sarcastically replied back and rolled her eyes. 

With that, they waved goodbye and went back upstairs. 

I turned back to Oliver and he looked a bit annoyed, but pleased at the same time.

"So that's another member down, Anna-Kat and Greg don't know about us yet, should we just tell them?" I questioned Oliver with a smile.

"Yeah, but not tonight, maybe tomorrow, if mom hadn't told them or if they didn't know already." Oliver replied with a laugh.

"You okay though? You know you WILL always talk to me.... just please don't leave me hanging, I'm here and always will be." I said genuinely to my sweet boyfriend. 

I proceeded to squeeze his hand, waiting for a response.

"Yeah.... I'm sorry again.... and thanks." Oliver replied. I leaned in for another quick kiss and smiled to his beautiful and hopeful eyes.

With another day gone by and a dramatic scenario that thankfully didn't end bad, I was hopeful for Oliver and I's future. Even if something happened, we would find ways to help each other. Nothing could break our bond, we wouldn't allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly we aren't going to get new AH episodes until January, but don't worry! We just have to be patient, and I wanted to add a Christmas chapter and New Years ones for when the days come around!  
> I really enjoy filling in the episodes with plenty of Cooliver, especially because its shifting more towards them becoming official!
> 
> So this story will get updated around Christmas Day and New Years! Thank you all so much for the kudos and the amount of hits this story is getting! This fandom is awesome and just continues to grow, we love our boys and are happy to write about them!


	4. Meeting The Makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With another school semester ended, everyone has more time to do what they please.  
> Cooper's parents want him over for at least a full week though, and at least Christmas Eve with him.  
> Oliver didn't want to be away from him for what seems a long time, so a compromise was made.  
> Oliver would go with Cooper to Florida and finally meet his parents! Hopefully they all got along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to have some fun with Oliver meeting Cooper's parents and spending time in Florida to see how it is.

Oliver POV:  
"Okay so you have everything set up and everything you need right!?" Mom had shouted in front of our faces as if we weren't responsible enough.  
Okay well sometimes we weren't, but for a plane flight, everything was in check. Especially since Cooper had like a bunch of lists and quadruple checking every 5 minutes.

"Yes mom, just try not to worry so much, we even have the return flight booked, we'll be back in the afternoon on Christmas Day." I calmly told my demanding mother.

"Fine!.... you just know I worry, you guys aren't even letting one of us drop you off." Mom told us with a sigh.

"No, its alright Mrs. Otto, we have a couple of bodyguards that my parents hired! No one will hurt us and plus, we're always gonna be around people, we should be fine." Cooper insisted.

With a scoff, mom and dad had hugged us goodbye, Taylor and Anna-Kat gave us a fist-pump. We would now take Cooper's fancy limo to the airport.

We eventually got to the airlines and were dropped off, a couple of guards escorting us to through security and would also stay with us on the plane, until we got to Cooper's parent's Estate in Palm Beach.

"So we have to go through first-class waiting lines?" I asked Cooper, as I didn't recognize the pamphlet for it, was too high-class to understand without exploding my head.  
"Yeah, and its not too long of a wait as standard or middle-class people wait for. We get on in about 5 minutes, and you will LOVE it there. I never have anyone appreciating it with me, I usually travel only if I do ever!" Cooper excitedly told me.

"They better have food on there like you said, like.... good food. I didn't not eat in the morning to starve before we got to Florida." I sarcastically said, but I kind of meant it.... I wanted to try first-class food because of how Cooper described it.  
"Dude, its better than what my parent's cooks make up, its like the best chefs are hired for airlines and nowhere else." Cooper replied. Well now my expectations rose up, it better be good.

On the intercoms, our flight was called in, so we prepared to get on.  
I was nudging Cooper's hand to try to intertwine with mine, he finally got the hint and did so.

Walking hand-in-hand through the checking area, I don't know whatever it is. We preceded to get in our seats in no-time, something that middle-class citizens had to wait for about an hour even.

The seats we were in, were pretty fancy. We had TV sets, adjustable seats just in case we got sleepy, and the best cooks in the house, if Cooper's word was correct.

"Told you it was high-class! Now here are the menu's. We got simple dishes, mixed ones, multiple seasonings, even fresh meat on board! Also-" Cooper kept rambling, my gosh there was a lot of stuff to go through.

"Okay Coop! How about we slow it down and look through it." I put my hands in a: "calm-it-down-man". way.

We eventually settled on some fancy Italian Pasta, it was the best meal I had in my life! Cooper was telling the facts, maybe he could buy the airline to informally have the chefs be his. Not like his parent's couldn't afford it.  
We also got some sodas, despite me wanting to try some whiskey, but alas, I couldn't find a way around it. And Cooper talking me out of it, he was too overprotective sometimes, but I guess he keeps me in check. For the better, even if I hated it at first.

I lost track of how long it took, but eventually we made it to Miami and preceded to get ready to see Cooper's parents. The fact that they actually found a week to spend time with their son was surprising, you would get the wrong idea that they actually cared.... Fine, maybe they did a little bit, but they were real pieces of work to always leave him alone all the time. I would see how hurt Cooper was when they couldn't even arrive to any of his birthday's, not one freaking day they could have made in the past god-knows how many years? Cooper didn't like to show it, but I knew on every expression on his face, that he was hurt, and sometimes wanted to cry. Even wanting to make Cooper move to Florida when he didn't want to, so what, were they just gonna make him move and never show up? Or were they actually gonna make an effort? I would say likely, they remain pieces of crap. 

I'm gonna give them a chance, but I'm not expecting them to be real with me, they will put on a fake smile and say how much time they want to make-up with Cooper, for some reason.

"So I would say the Estate is a bit better than Westport's if I'm being real. But it lacks the homey vibe if you get what I mean." Cooper explained. We were on our way to actually see his parents face-to-face. I was a bit nervous, but not like they could intimate me, all they had was.... well a huge reputation and flooded cash that they could easily ruin my life with, but I wouldn't let that from keeping my mouth shut.

After being dropped off and seeing how much bigger it was, my jaw dropped, maybe that income tax savings really did come in handy over here.  
"Jesus dude, this is way bigger than the one back home!" I blurted out, still astonish at its glory.  
Cooper must really love me if he's not willing to move here permanently.

Soon came out Cooper's parents, who looked all preppy and staged for a meeting. Its what I expected at least.

"Cooper! Welcome home son! Was everything right to standard?" His mom had come up first to hug him and ask, of course she asked if things were to a standard.  
"Mom, everything was fine, no one got hurt and nothing bad happened." Cooper softly replied.

"Well Cooper, I hoped just as much, just glad you could make it in one-piece." His dad then came up and gave him a hug as well. Oh how thoughtful of them both, I would ask Cooper if they are really like that without me in front of them. Not like they care how they act even in front of people he knew, but I was still in doubt if they were really all caring. 

"Ah yes! we also have your special friend, Oliver is it?" His mom said while lending a hand out for me to shake.  
"Yes it is ma'am, pleasure to meet you." I slowly shook back, I don't why, but I wasn't having it with them already. They are just too off to me.

"I hope you know that: "special friend", means my boyfriend mom." Cooper gave a narrowing look, as if he took offense to her just saying "Special friend".

"Yes of course honey, you know I tease." His mom seemed to jokingly say.

"Well lets not stand out here, come on inside guys! Albert and Melissa, take the boys' stuff inside." His dad exclaimed to the guards he had with us.

We were shown to our room, that we would be sharing and WOW. It was huge, about double the size of the basement back at home. With a king-sized bed, supposedly this was Cooper's room, but since he hardly uses it, its just called the guests room. Well, one of the many guests rooms, there are about 40 more of them, by what Cooper says.

"We'll let you guys get settled in, we got plenty of stuff planned for the week! For now, just relax for a few hours until dinner is ready! Cooper you know the fun things around here, pretty much go crazy with whatever you boys want! But maybe not any.... you know.... of that fun." Cooper's mom said, and Cooper had an annoyed/irritated look on his face.

"No mom, my god, we don't even go that far." Cooper replied, the last bit he mumbled. He was so adorable when embarrassed.  
With that, his parents left us to be for the time being.

"Your parents always like that?" I asked when I still see him blush.  
"Yeah actually, they act like they care right? Well, they never show it most of the time." He disappointedly sighed.  
"I see that too, you gonna be fine?" I asked, while holding his hand.

"I always am, no but seriously, we're here to have fun right? Then let's have fun!" Cooper switched back to his normal mood, I wasn't quite falling for it, but I would humor him for now.

We played some arcade games that his parent's had in the east wing of the building, its what Cooper called it at least, you could get lost in this place if you weren't careful.

"No I won easily, 30 points at least." I playfully shouted.

"Amigo, we all know you cheated, or you rigged it somehow." Cooper jokingly replied back.

"I know you are just trying to get me worked up." I walked towards him and gave a small kiss.

"You know me too well. But come on, its time for food! Cooper backed from our kiss and excitedly shouted.

We got to the biggest kitchen I have ever seen, and a wide table in which Cooper's parents were already seated.

"Boys come! everything is ready, come take a seat." His dad had said, we followed his request and sat down. Apparently it was fresh brisket with a side of special seasoning salads, and some desert cake with chocolate truffles on it.

"Everything looks nice, thanks for this!" I genuinely stated.  
"Yeah good job to.... Marisa, Laine, and Stephanie, right?" Cooper asked towards the cooks and genuinely seemed to care what their names were. 4 years ago he wouldn't have even cared to ask, my mom's influence is strong it seemed.

As we finished eating, Cooper's parents insisted to get to know me better, I prepared for this, I bet they would examine me to see if I was "good enough" for their son.

"But Oliver, I heard a lot of ambitious you were pursuing, including wanting to go to Harvard right outside of High School. Can you tell us about that?" His dad asked.

"So, I tried to get in with a bunch of outside activities and all that, it almost worked, but from what I know, a lot of people do that. So I have to aim in a higher mark, Cooper and I are setting up a business to try to get in much easier. And of course keeping up my grades, along with taking both the SAT and ACT tests soon." I answered briefly.

"And also, like I said before, we could still donate something big to Oliver's school so I could get in right?" Cooper asked.  
"Of course son, but Cooper are you sure about college? You could still work with us on anything needed, you don't really need school." His mom bluntly asked. 

"Mom, I already told you, wherever Oliver goes, I go as well." Cooper fiercely answered back.  
"Yes, of course honey, I'm sorry about that." She looked down as she finished.

"I mean.... we are always here as backup if you need us son!" His dad excitedly said. It didn't seem he meant it in a harmful way, but I could tell he implied it. Cooper noticed that as well and looked far more irritated than before.

"What do you mean by backup. Dad?" I felt Cooper's stare as he looked into his father's eyes.

"I mean nothing like.... just in case something doesn't work out, like you know." His dad nervously stated, Cooper just kept on leaning in. I actually was feeling so embarrassed, I wanted to just go back to our room and sleep.  
"What doesn't work dad? US, do you mean if Oliver doesn't work? like he's some business, of course you look at him that way, like you two always look at everything in a business perspective. I don't even know why-" Cooper didn't even finish, he just quickly stood up, grabbed my arm to get me to go with him.

"Uh, thank you guys again, it was delicious." I gave a final sentence to try to save the embarrassment that I was in, Cooper was just in an angry mood though.

Cooper still holding my arm tightly as we quickly entered our room, he looked more frustrated than I have ever seen him. I was kind of scared really, were his parents really that bad to even try to get along with? I mean they seemed fake and with how they were talking about.... me.... about us. It seemed I was right to seem doubtful that they cared, but Cooper took it more personally.

"Those freaking, LIKE WHY, WHY ARE THEY SUCH.... I'm sorry Oliver, we never should have came, the way they were talking about you was despicable!" Cooper exaggerated. Yeah, this boy was actually angry, I don't blame him.

"No Cooper its okay, look maybe we can just try to ignore them most of the time here." I tried to reassure him. 

"Its absolutely not okay! Dude, if you ever had more than a conversation with them, for even just a minute, you would see they are just as bad as I had warned you." Cooper said while looking so tired. If this is how he felt every other weekend with them, I would have welcomed him home with even more hugs and kisses. I felt so bad.

"I'm here this time though.... I'm sorry we are here, but maybe we should give them some more time, I have my doubts too man, but its just a week. We'll be back home in no time, besides the other weekends you still have to come here." I said while holding his hand and kissing his cheek.

"Sorry I got mad, I'm not going back out there for the night though, I need some sleep to deal with like.... 5 more full days of them." Cooper sarcastically noted.

"No need to, I wouldn't either." I said with a laugh.

With wanting to get a good sleep for the morning, we preceded to get ready for bed.

"Just remember, if they are too much, just say the word and we are back in Westport!" Cooper said in a serious/joking matter. I knew he wanted to leave and I kind of do as well, but I wanted to give his parents another chance to seem like they care enough for their son to pursue what he wanted to.

"I'll hold you to that, but it'll be fine.... I hope." I stated back. 

"Okay so, I wrap around you this time right?" Cooper asked. So we have this cuddling ritual in bed since we began to date. Every night we would switch which one wrapped their arms around the other's waist. It was Cooper's turn to wrap around me, and yes it may seem cheesy, but we don't care. Even my mom thought it was cute, so that's something. But then when she found out we did that, she questioned us heavily if we were.... you know..... going farther than that. Luckily we convinced her we weren't, not even we were ready for that, maybe some time down the road, but not now for sure.

We got settled in and comfortable to then fall asleep. 

"Goodnight Oli." Cooper planted a final kiss on my neck.

"Goodnight Coop, here's to another wonderful week!" I gave a final joke out. We both laughed then proceeded to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some time(maybe just a chapter or 2) with Cooper's parents will be fun, and to see how they interact with the boys is fun to write. 
> 
> I wanted to put some angst as well, even if it generally just a light-hearted story, but I need some anger so there.  
> Will post more soon, at least by Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, maybe more after.


	5. I'm Not Who You Say I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with Cooper's parents planning parties on their own ship cruises or even private singer concerts for Oliver and Cooper, they still hold a skeptic to Oliver's intentions. Weather they think he's too poor, or they just think he's not the right fit for Cooper, Cooper will make sure to tell them who Oliver is to him. As well as tell them who makes his life decisions and his paths in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Christmas Eve day, after Cooper and Oliver have so far did scheduled plans by Cooper parents to treat him and Oliver to a good time. Oh so it seems they think.
> 
> Also to note, I'm just gonna name Cooper's parents: Minerva and Zachery. I tried to find their names within the Wiki pages everywhere, but nowhere I can find their names.

December 24th, 2020

Cooper POV:

"Hey Oliver.... you awake honey?" I tried to use the pet name since we came here, but Oliver doesn't seem to care for it too much, its fun to tease him with it though!

"Maybe one day that will give an impact, but its certainly not today babe." Oliver shot back with a pet name that I didn't care for either. I mean I thought it was cute at first, but it just.... doesn't work for whatever reason. 

"Yeah its not working for either of us, but its fun to laugh about." I finished.  
I gave his cheek a kiss to try to wake him up, then when he just groaned about not wanting to get up, I gave him even more. Not that I didn't enjoy it. I. Loved. It. But no we seriously needed to get up for my great parents' final plans for the last full day we were here. It was fun with the constant party's, we partied with my parents and a bunch of other random kids on a cruise ship. They let us pretty much do whatever we wanted, apart from using drugs or alcohol, they somehow actually cared about us not using those. 

We even got to go to our own private concert with just the four of us and have some time with the one and only, Lady Gaga herself. I always liked her and her unique voice, her abilities were no joke too, that woman could SANG! Oliver also agreed with me on that, I should think about getting a poster of her in our room when we get home. But besides that, she's a cool person and we even got to have dinner with her, besides the day Oliver admitted his feelings to me, I'd say Lady Gaga's day was my 2nd favorite of all time.

"Anything special for today? Kind of getting exhausted from all this, tell your parents to chill out on this!" Oliver playfully shouted, but I could tell he was serious, my parents went berserk on this whole week. I still didn't know why they all of a sudden wanted to spend more than a day or two with me, but they did, and even though I'm still mad about the lost time in the past 17 years of my life.... I still felt grateful that they might actually be starting to care more in my life, despite the few sly remarks to Oliver, which I STILL hate, even if they are just joking. I would like to think they are just looking out for me, I mean, I remember Mrs. Otto crucifying's me during my first year as Oliver's friend. Yes we weren't technically a couple, but it wouldn't have mattered, I acted like the biggest piece of crap. I didn't mean to, but looking back, I wish I realized more of what I was doing. Even if it was just throwing food away or putting my feet up on that coffee table in their living room. Also not being aware that I'm very fortunate to be rich, not many people have that, and I took it for granted. However, Mrs. Otto taught me everything to be a decent human with morals, and not an entitled piece of trash dragging everyone for my personal needs.

I just hope my parents see that Oliver is everything special to me, and he couldn't be anymore perfect if I do say so myself. 

"Its all good Oli, just maybe a final fancy meal or two, they said that they wouldn't burn us out too much on our final day here. We still got to have fun with the Ottos after all!" I chippered back to his face, and gave another quick peck on his lips as he turned towards me.

"Not like we do a lot anyways, but glad you think that we have fun." Oliver smirkly replied and gave a longer-lasting kiss in return.

We hurried up to get dress as my parents are apparently strict on time-management. If we are off by even a few minutes, they think everything requires a rescheduling, being business people I can see that, but I definitely see how they are in the Top 10 richest couples of the USA. 

Oliver just went with a green short-sleeve polo button up, and I decided with a normal blue t-shirt. We both just went with a set of blue jeans. With Oliver wearing black vans, and I going with a set of white tennis shoes.

We went to meet our parents for the "morning service of the day".... its just breakfast, but they have to use big terms to fuel their egos I guess.

They had the chefs cook up some big and grand meals, but its just the morning.... we just went with the eggs, biscuits, and apple juice. 

"Don't worry boys, we got nothing too big, Cooper made sure to tell us that for today! However we got to have a little bit of fun! We are going to the ocean for some jet skiing! You can free roam anywhere you wanted to, just please not too far. We are also trusting that you two can ride together if you wanted to, but of course, life-jackets will be a must!" My mom eagerly set the plans out.

"Oh wow! not too wild and pretty much just enjoying the water! Great job guys, but you really trust us together? I mean thanks for that, but you seem strict on your supervision for us." I sort of questioned, but I wasn't complaining. 

"Oh nonsense! what are you both? 14 years old? Its completely fine with us!" Mom had replied back.

"17 actually, but its cool then." I sighed back.

"You know I tease still." She told back unconfidently.

"And we will be on one of our ships, keeping watch within the perimeters. As well as a security team all around!" My dad added in.

"You don't want to do it with us though? Its our last activity for the week! Come on it'll be fun!" I questioned. I was also sort of begging, why would they sit back and just watch when they could be having fun with us? Its our last full day together and unless they got a business meeting, it would suck without them swerving around us and splashing a bit of water around Oliver and I.

"We got a little.... well son.... its important for today, its a huge deal and it could only be done today." Dad had replied back. Of course, of freaking course, not even with me they couldn't.... I SOMETIMES DON'T KNOW WHY I TRY, I SOMETIMES JUST WANT TO BELIEVE THEY GIVE THEIR FULL ATTENTION TO ME FOR 1 WEEK, JUST 1 MEASLY WEEK FOR THEIR SON! 

My mind is wanting to scream, but I know now's not the time, so I try to suppress what I can and just go along with it... I still have Oliver with me after all. 

"Yeah its fine, no big deal right? Don't worry, Oliver and I will have fun for you as well!" I think I put on a convincing smile after that. Oliver also nodded towards them.

With that, we finished up our food and prepared our materials for our day in the water.  
Life jackets were fine, swimsuits were good to go, and of course the jet skies in peak condition to travel the waves. 

Everything was set and ready to go. 

When going to the ocean, my parents found a good area where it would be just us and where they could do their little, or I'm sorry, BIG business deal to get more money than they already have.

"We are still very sorry son, we promise to make it up to you." My dad had said, and my mom seemingly apologetic with her face. They proceeded to the boat to wait for their new business partners to arrive while we had real fun.  
That's what they always said.... every birthday, every holiday, even most weekends when I had to see them here, they mainly were away like always. What should I expect from their typical behavior though. 

"Hey Coop, you okay? You know you can talk to me right?" Oliver genuinely asked. I wasn't gonna mess up his time here, especially not now, I wanted this trip to go out with a bang, we were gonna have fun even if just together. Which I can't complain about to be honest!

"Yeah, don't worry, let's get on the tides!" I cheerfully said, mainly sincere, but apart of me still hurt.

We quickly took off our beach sandals and shirts, as well as equipping our life-jackets on. We were eager to head on the ski, as Oliver and I have never went together, we just never found the opportunity, especially with Oliver focused heavily on getting his ticket to Harvard in a couple of years. 

"So, we will start off slow and ramp it up a bit if you want, when we go deeper, just say what pace you want." I suggested to Oliver as we got on the water vehicle. I could speed this baby up to its max potential, I never even slipped up and tipped it over, I was that good, at least by my standards!

"Yes please! just slowly at first, don't try to trick me though, I'll tip us in the water on purpose if you do!" Oliver nervously said. I could tell he was a bit nervous, it was sort of cute, but I wouldn't dare to trick my beautiful boyfriend.... at least maybe not today.

"I got us, don't worry, but you are cute when worried!" I tried to tease playfully, I meant it all with love!

"haha, just start already." He finished, and grabbed tightly around my chest.

So at first, we had some fun slowly, we rode some small waves and got a little water on us. It was on purpose though, Oliver was cool with it, literally cool because it was cold water. But he didn't hesitate to splash me back when we slowed down and he got a handful of cold water on me.  
We sped it up a bit with Oliver's consent and made fast circles around the water, with creating our own waves in the wind! 

"Okay I admit, this speed is pretty fun!" Oliver said while laughing.

"I told you it would be, you can always trust Cooper B. on the waves!" I playfully smirk towards him.  
He gives me a kiss as I turn back towards him, I return it with my own desire.  
Unfortuanlity its cut short when Oliver notices a set of cars coming towards my parent's boat. Great.... their "playmates" are here. I just call whoever they work with that, especially if they are new ones.

"I mean Coop, I know it bothers you, you don't have to hide it from me, please let me hear it all come out." Oliver told me, while I was still looking towards the cars.

"Oliver I know you know, but what good does it do when I complain about it? It's never going to change, they are never going to change! Its like they lead me with all this happiness of me being with them every now and then, but stab me in the back for when they turn their back on me for another year or two!" I angrily shout out in the cold air.

"That's good for me, now perhaps you can tell me how you really feel?" Oliver said with a big smile, we quickly laughed a bit. Sometimes he could be hilarious instead of just sarcastic most of the time. 

"But would you want to tell them that? Its your last shot before who knows how long." Oliver suggested.  
I did debate it.... but no, I didn't feel it was the time.... maybe it would never be the time. I had Oliver and his family at my side, if my parents were too busy, then whatever. It was a blessing in disguise, Oliver and the Ottos were all I needed to be happy.

"They don't deserve my plead for love, if they want to put money before me, that's their problem. You make me happy, since we met you truly had made me feel true joy in this world. Thank you for that Oliver." I think I told him the most passionate I have ever been besides that first time I confessed. 

"You know you always had my heart Cooper." Oliver finished, then gave me a kiss, I answered his kiss back as well.  
Yeah, I was pretty happy with how things turned out for me so far.

After a few hours have passed and Oliver and I actually going to the capped speed, I convinced him. I maneuvered us around a final wave to show my skills off, okay it was a bit of a show-off move, but I don't regret it. Even he found it fun.  
We then saw that my parents waved us ready to go, which also meant their little deal was done.

We got to shore pretty easily, drying off with some towels we brought with us.

"Well, I hope you guys had fun! Sorry again, but we got a huge deal in Australia and many of our companies will skyrocket with their rates!" Mom had excitedly stated, oh great, how joyous... I swear if Oliver wasn't here, maybe I would actually snap. Not like it'd matter if he was here or not, he'd support me, unlike a couple of certain people right in front of me.

"That's great mom, can we just go now?" I tried to switch up the topic, I may have sounded a bit more irritated than intended, but even if they noticed, who would care? 

"Son, really, please forgive us, but we got a huge pile of land and more places to build-" I stopped my dad.

"Just.... its okay dad, let's just head back to the estate." I replied with a softer tone.  
Oliver and I put back on our shirts and grabbed our sandals as well. We brought everything back with us and preceded back to the estate.

As we came back in, my parents just said to wait for dinner and we could do whatever until then. 

Oliver and I just hung out in our room talking about what we would do when we got home, and how much fun that would be as opposed to just here. Okay well I meant it, but Oliver still sarcastically thought that being here was more fun, in some ways. I will say, doing these grand activities is pretty fun by itself.... but its not with the people we love, and that's the part that's most important.

"I love how you can get sentimental, at least one of us can do that." Oliver joked again.

"Its just a gift of mine. Your gift is that you can at least pretend you are sentimental." I replied back. He playfully pushed me, I knew Oliver had emotions, but it was fun to tease on how he's so serious all the time.

After talking a bit more, eventually the food was done and we started to head to the huge table.

"Again, everything looks great Mr. and Mrs. Bradford." Oliver exclaimed. The chefs did always do an outstanding job, Oliver knew it was the chefs, but since he doesn't want to seem disrespectful because its my parents, he only acknowledges the hosts. But I on the other hand, don't care.

"Yeah, thanks to the real cooks, Joana and Kirk. As great as always!" I acknowledged them, two of our classic chefs always giving the best meals, they really should get paid more.

"You know Cooper, we hire the chefs, they wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for us." My mom said sternly. I'm just laughing in my head, mom really wants credit for that? In her dreams.

"Yes mom, thank you so much for throwing money in their faces and not even remembering their names." I pulled out some of Oliver's cards and let her have the sarcastic treatment.

"Young man, all we have been doing is trying and you can't even-" 

"Now come on Minerva, can we not do this now, and we have to give Cooper his gift. I'm sorry son, we can just eat and try to have a good time, please." My dad pleaded. Another gift.... great, what don't I have already.

With the tension gradually decreased and after finishing our food, my parents went to get what they had in store for me.

"Here, now remember you can have whatever you want in it, and can be replaced anytime if needed." Mom had told me as she handed it to me. I actually wondered what it was now.

As I ripped the wrapping up, I looked to see another box, it looked like jewelry.  
I continued to open the final lid, and saw a locket-shape.

"Well.... I mean, this is different!" I exclaimed. I was shocked that it wasn't some toy or some trip to another country. I feel this could have potentially meant something.

"Whatever you want in it, you can put whoever's picture you want, or even yourself if you felt like it." My dad continued. I really liked this gift to be fair.  
Right away with realizing what it was, I knew who I wanted to have a picture of in here.

"Dude, that's so cool! And that would be fine jewelry to show-off at school." Oliver said with amazement.

"I want you in it." Okay well I just cut straight to the point and said it towards him, but I have no regrets, he truly was who I wanted with me at all times. Not like I'd forget his face or forget him, but if he's not around for some reason, I want to just see his beautiful face.  
Oliver kind of looked shocked, but he smiled positively in response to my statement. 

"And of course it can be replaced anytime whenever, just if you want to change things up!" My mom once again, thinking she's clever, proceeds to make another remark about Oliver and I not lasting. 

"Hey mom, if you wanted me to just marry a rich snob like you, why not just set me up with them?!" I didn't mean to 100%, but I just let it out. The tension was back again.

"Cooper, you have to understand, and I'm sorry to you Oliver, but you both could understand high school relationships don't last, and down the road Cooper could find his true partner to love him forever." My mom got truthful, but I wasn't going to take her damn "wisdom" if you'd call that at all, what did she know about Oliver? He doesn't love me or just uses me for my money? Hell no! And he may be a bit reckless, but who isn't? He's my everything and she wasn't going to try to get between that.

"I can't believe you sometimes, but I also have to remember.... you are the same people who left me alone 95% or so of my whole life, I have just had some hired people who were with me, because they were supposed to be! And until I met Oliver, I had just users.... status achievers, everyone who wanted to use me, to use US for our money and reputation. Not Oliver though... he was with me when no one else was, when no one else cared, he didn't need money, he didn't need a favor in return. ALL HE NEEDED, WAS A REASON WHY I WAS SAD TO COME OVER AND COMFORT ME WHEN YOU TWO COULDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL.... EVERY PROMISE YOU MADE, YOU BROKE, AND YOU NEVER REALLY CARED, YOU JUST NEEDED THE NEXT OIL FIELD OR BIG COMPANY RATINGS DEAL." At this point, I was shaking and crying with my parents just looking down at the floor, they couldn't even watch me cry.

"Cooper" Oliver placed his hand under my chin and turned me towards his direction, giving me the biggest hug he could. I returned it back a bit after he started.

"Cooper honey, please just-" Mom had tried up again.

"I can't be here right now, I want to go back to where I feel is home." I said softly, still crying but refusing to look at them, just remaining my eyes on Oliver.

"Cooper, I'm really sorry, you don't-" Dad had tried to speak up as well.

"You can't tell me what to do, if you guys want to know who controls my life.... don't look in the mirror, cause that's only who you control. I make my own decisions and can't be thrown around by rich trash who think they are better than someone like Oliver. Who is better than at least every kid in Westport, and he's certainly better than you two." I gave a final remark before heading upstairs to grab any necessities. Oliver followed with me.

We packed fairly quickly, with my parents still stunned downstairs. Good, they needed to hear the truth out, and I'm glad I didn't hold back. 

As we started to head out, I knew preparations for home were set. I planned for everyday to possibly leave right away, I thought something like this could happen, where Oliver and I felt uncomfortable and just wanted to leave as soon as we could. 

"Cooper, you'll thank us soon.... with what we said was right, and its just the way the world works.... you have to learn what is true and that's all we wanted to prepare you for. I'm sorry we are always away son, but its the way it has to be, its only for your own good." My mom gave a final "wisdom" phrase, it was all nonsense, I just felt so sick with the way she had thought. Even dad as well, they both are probably using me as well, I was just some kid to have, just so they seem like happy parents who are "relatable"

"Shove that thought in the sky, you can't tell people what is true and how you think the world works." I gave a final shout towards my mom, my dad still sitting in distraught.

"You can also take this back." I threw the locket that was given just a short while ago, onto the ground, then Oliver and I headed out.

Oliver and I headed inside the limo to head to the airport and to make our way back home.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, with him grabbing my neck gently and giving me the warmest cheek kiss.

"I don't want to come back here." I said into his eyes, with dry tears still in my eyes.

"We'll make sure you don't if you really don't want to." Oliver reassured me.

I gave a kiss to his lips and he replied with the same, I was comforted by it, like he told me that everything would be okay. He was there with me and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I wanted this chapter to be tough with Cooper, and to really dive in to his relationship with his parents. His mom also showed her true colors near the end. I hope you are intrigued by Cooper's parents and however you feel about them, I hope I gave more dynamics to Cooper's character.  
> I want Cooper to open up more and I love his character even now, but there's a sadness still present, especially when talking about his parents.
> 
> A Christmas chapter with the Ottos and Oliver/Cooper will be finished shortly! Its time to dive away from this sadness and have a bit of fun with them! Also New Years will come maybe a week later. Two more chapters before the new season starts and I can insert Cooliver in between the actual episodes, I hope you all are enjoying this kind of original idea with the break going on. Thank you so much for the kudos and hits! Love you all!


	6. Its Better Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an emotional night and just wanting a way out, Oliver and Cooper head back home in the night to go back home to Westport. 
> 
> Cooper just wants to forget the experience with his parents and only remember the moments he and Oliver had together. Oliver wants to try to get Cooper in a better mood as he doesn't seem himself even after returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day, Oliver and Cooper arrive back home in the morning.

December 25th, 2020

Oliver POV:  
The road back home was a quiet one, to say the least. I knew Cooper didn't want to talk much about his, what I would call emotional breakdown, so I respected that and just held his hand for most of the way. It hurt me to see him in pain, all he wanted was he parents to be there and love him for who he was. I finally understood that they were just there to try to shape him for who they wanted him to be, he was just a legacy for when they had to stop and settle down.

We eventually made it back home in Westport by sunrise, I texted everyone back home that Cooper wanted to head back, they didn't question it though, I'm guessing they suspected something like this could have happened. It was just a bit earlier that we headed home so its no big deal, and we could celebrate Christmas earlier as we always do. Its Cooper's first Christmas with us and while he has practically every object he wanted, he never got the love that he craved. We, or at least I, was going to make sure he received it, even if its just right out of his fight with his parents. He didn't need those piles of garbage, he never did, we cared for him the way they never could of. If it sounds selfish I don't care, but I'm going to say that I'm glad they were never there for him in a way, because he would have just become another rich snob that throws everyone out of his way for more money, more money than he could ever need, than anyone could ever need just to have it.

For a bit I hate to say it, but I was a lot like his parents when we first moved here, all I wanted was to be rich, and didn't care what anyone had to say about it. Or even if it made me the biggest pain to deal with. I'm just glad with my parents help, I was able to become a better person, and someone who actually cared for people. 

We made it back home with some good spirits.... if you would say so, I mean I felt great about being home because this is where you have a true Christmas, as opposed to just throwing down parties for your son to make it seem like you care, yes it was fun, but it wasn't what Cooper wanted from his parents.

"You good?" I asked Cooper before opening the door to the house with the key I had.

"Just peachy." he replied with a bit of a smile, I didn't think he was being sarcastic, just trying to put on a brave face.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm always here for if you want to let it out, or if you just need a shoulder to cry on." I reached for his cheek and looked in his eyes. Planting a kiss on his lips before opening the door.

Walking in, we saw everyone in the living room, seemingly to have waited for us to get back.

"Hey boys! Glad to have you back!" Dad had greeted us first.

"Just set your bags down by the couch, you can go to the basement later, we got some gifts to open up!" Mom had exclaimed.

We set our bags down and I grabbed Cooper's hand gently, to escort him to the living room, he was still seemingly down and could barely walk unless if I got him out of his trances.

"Don't worry Coop, I'm going to teach you all about the "normies" Christmas that we always have!" I tried to lift his mood up, but he just gave me a "mm-hmm".

"Okay so, this is your stocking, usually with just candy that is half-eaten because mom claims its just to check if it has poison or not, even though its store bought." I said out-loud.

"I swear, it was fun when I could just say Santa did that and you all believe me!" Mom tried to defend herself.

"It was gonna happen sooner or later, but it happened sooner because Oliver caught you putting the presents under the tree mommy..... with eating the cookies too" Anna-Kat had added. Everyone had laughed out, except Cooper.

"But besides all that, we then hand gifts to each other and pretty much improvise the rest of the day. I mean we got snow today, so we can work with that later, but let's focus on right now." I told him. Still he looked sad.

Opening our gifts went pretty fast, none of us really needed anything, and since we did our own shopping most of the year anyways, mom and dad just really gave us clothes or any accessories that they thought we would want.

Still looking down, Cooper stands up with his presents and proceeds down to the basement.  
"I'm gonna take our stuff downstairs and start unpacking." Cooper says with no emotion, not even a look back towards me.

My mom looks intently at him, I'm guessing she's somewhat worried as well, but I was feeling helpless on my end. I knew Cooper's parents was a sensitive subject for him, but after how we left, I just felt sad for him. I wish his parents didn't mean so much to him, they were the worst people on the planet. I wanted, no, needed, to make him feel better.

"Oliver, a word." Mom had gestured me to come with her in the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked, even though I prepared for what she was going to ask.

"Cooper comes back the opposite of how I'd expected of him, what happened over there?" She asked with concern.  
With a deep breath, I start to tell her.

"To keep it simple, his parents were how you said they were, and.... he sort of told them off.... like really hard. Now he's upset at the whole week and I feel like I can't do anything until he's ready to say something about it." I told with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I told you both that it would be a mistake to give them an ounce of your time with them, they are the hellish asses that manipulate whoever to get what they want! Just like most of these Westport couples." Mom had exclaimed. I mean she was right, but Cooper didn't want to believe it, he's given them chances after chances and still blindly follows his false hope that I'd wish he let go.

"Its Coop mom.... if he believes in something, he doesn't care what others say, and usually he listens to you all the time! its just his parents is a situation that we have to let him through it, but it doesn't mean I can't comfort him if he needs it." I replied.

"Yeah I know, I just wish his parents would let him go.... he's good with us! He's good with you!" She shouted. I laughed and blushed a little at that, I did love to be with Cooper, and I for sure know that we were happy together. 

"Thanks mom, but hopefully my gift to him can help a bit." I stated, and I was excited to give it to him.

"Go get him honey! Just make sure its safe and appropriate, if you need the basket too then-" She started to say, but I then interrupted. 

"Oh my god mom! You literally saw me purchase it! I don't get you sometimes." I scoffed and headed down.  
Ignoring mom's sex jokes, I headed down to see Cooper.

He was still sulking while unpacking his stuff and I still felt helpless, but I could at least try to cheer him up. I would think my little gift could work a bit.

"Oh yeah, here Oliver, I wanted to give it to you earlier but.... all that happened." Cooper handed out a wrapped square-shaped gift to me. 

"I was about to get yours but I'll open mine first then." I took his gift, and he formed a small smile, but I could still see through him.

Opening it I wasn't preparing for anything, I just let myself be surprised and wow I was surprised.

"What's this? Cooper I don't-" I hesitated cause I was just in shock.

It was a song.... a picture of us was on the cover with him kissing my cheek and with my arm wrapped around him. The title was "With You I'm Home" I never heard of the song before, did Cooper actually....

"Cooper.... how did you make this?" I asked with a huge smile on my face, he was actually smiling a bit more now.

"I have been writing it the past 6 months, and I wanted to give it to you by at least the new years, and I think now is the right time." He replied with a draining smile.

"You actually made a song?! For us? what? Like- how?" I still asked in awe and confusion. I was delighted though, I was still stunned I couldn't move.

"When I was still using my parents money, I crafted it in a studio, I had some producers help me out and we went to work. I finished it by mid-November." Cooper had got his excitement back up a bit.

I still looked at it in awe, but then finally walked towards him and gave him a long-lasting kiss. He was too sweet sometimes, he didn't deserve the sadness he was in.

"Coop, let me give you yours now." I pulled away from our kiss to grab his gift. I hope it wouldn't get him worked up, it was similar to the gift that his parents tried to give him.

I got it from the closet and reached to grab it from its hiding spot.

"Okay... so please don't get mad, but I had planned this before.... we went to see your parents, and this is meant to be for you.... and not who someone else wants you to be." I gently said when placing it in his hands. He looked a little happier, but also in a freighted stance.

He opened it slowly and lifted the lid of the box in which the special present was hiding.

When he realized what it was, he began to tear up a little and just held it in his hand.

It was a necklace-locket that had a picture of us, with our arms around each other. Cooper seemed a bit overwhelmed by it, I hope it was a good feeling though.... I wouldn't want to be the one to trigger him and then be mad just because I was an idiot.

But then he didn't wait to put it on after a few seconds, around his neck and to quickly kiss me as tears continued to fall down his face. I think I can say it was a good feeling after all.

"You are the only person I need.... I love you so much." Cooper pulled back, and said with a smile.

"Even if I drive you insane sometimes?" I jokingly asked. 

"I can also sort you out, nothing I can't handle." He put on a bigger smile.

We continued to just be in each other's presence for a while, but then asked more questions on what gave each other the ideas for our gifts.

"Okay, so, I wanted to give you something to wear, but then I realized, you already have everything you need and I'm poor soooooooooooooooo." I dragged out.

"I wanted to buy you something that reminded you of us, and something you could wear without it costing a fortune for me." I finished.

"I really love it.... and I love you for thinking of it." He smiled back.

"You aren't mad right?" I asked.

"I can't be Oliver, its not your fault my stupid parents stole your idea, and even then it was just something to seem like they cared.... I'm sorry I took it too much to heart." He looked at me with a content expression.

"You had every right to feel like that, and still do.... dude I'm just sorry that they are like that." I told him.

"It was my fault for holding out hope, for being naïve and careless.... I should have listened to your mom like always." He stated.

"I mean she's always right, but.... it just sucks it had to be this way." I squeezed his hand harder.

"You know I love you right?" He asked with a smile.

"You only say it every day, every hour to be precise." I sarcastically rolled my eyes. If you had Cooper as your boyfriend, then you would know how much he would give you love and comfort. I sometimes can't believe I get to be with him.... he's the only one who makes me feel the world in a different way.... a good and beautiful way. 

"Okay but spill it now, why this song?" I asked him, while pulling up the cover.

"Here's the thing.... I just had this idea of writing a song, and crafting my own rhythm. I was writing and writing, but I couldn't find the meaning to anything..... So I just wrote about..... you and me!" He started. I was already smiling with an urge to kiss him, but I would let him finish first.

"And so the words just came like lightning and with wanting to actually record it, I hired some producers who worked on other vocalists' hits. And a few Indie ones who could give me a narrative on creating an emotional piece. They even said my voice was pretty good and I could work well with a ballad! The songwriting was worked with them as well, but I mainly had the say since I wanted it to be strictly about us and not what anyone else thought it was." He continued.

It seems Cooper had a thing for this song, I swear I was probably going to cry by the end of listening to it.

"It took a bit to get the beat and rhythm down, recreating the lyrics to form the story of how I wanted to tell the story for us. Then.... we were able to record a full take and crafted this.... just for my Oli!" He finished and gave me another kiss on my lips.

I was grinning like the biggest idiot, but I didn't care, I was in love with this boy and I wanted everyone to know it.  
I kissed him again and let him know how much he meant to me.

"Did you want to take a listen now?" He asked.

"If I cry, don't blame me." I pointed the finger at him with wide eyes, I was kidding obviously, but also I not.... I could very well cry if the song hit me hard enough, and with Cooper.... I think it very well could.

We got up to find the CD player and inserted the disc in.

"You ready?" He asked again. Oh I was ready to hear Cooper's voice shatter my soul.

As Cooper started it, the tempo started off slow, it was a ballad as told before. About 10 seconds in Cooper began to sing.  
Lyrics started with "Why does the sky always blow the wind to us.... why does it always have to lead me back to you."

Cooper's voice was delicate, but powerful, I never heard him like this before.... and the song was gorgeous.

Although we weren't together yet when he made this, I definitely hear Cooper's desire for us, and how much I mean to him. I was so stupid for not figuring it out before that I liked him more than I thought. I guess his confession back about a month ago broke through that moment and I let my instincts carry me to kissing him. If he had left permanently to Florida as well, I would hope I would have kissed him as a final goodbye. But the good thing is that he didn't leave, he's here now and we will be together forever.

The song carried through for about 3 minutes and the dynamics was so clear that I felt the power in every note of Cooper's. If Harvard didn't work out, I might just get him to be an artist to be honest, he's got skills!

Lyrically, it finished. "Let me be with you, then it feels like home." he dragged the last note with a little cry at the end.

Okay so you know when you feel like a mess? Yeah,,,, I was a sobbing mess and I didn't even realize it.  
I tried to cover my tears but Cooper noticed very clearly, I mean who wouldn't, I had a mini puddle on the floor.

"Oliver oh my gosh! you okay?" He asked and wrapped his arms around me. I cried for a little bit, but got my composure after a while.

"Saying it was the best song I have ever heard, is an understatement." I had said with still wiping away tears.

"That's too nice, but thanks for appreciating it." He smiled.

"Bro! You got to be an artist! Like just go into musical theatre or some performing arts and go big! You can cut through the wind better than Taylor with that voice!" I mean Taylor wasn't bad, but I heard a more emotional and powerful connection through Cooper's voice, and his tone was so clean! It got me absorbed into the whole piece.

"Maybe I will, but once again.... this song is how I feel about you, about us." He calmly took my hand this time and squeezed it.

"Its perfect, and I may not listen to it all the time because I don't want to cry a lot, but just know its always with me.... like how you are." I finished and looked deep into his eyes.

"That's fine with me.... but I guess we can stop sulking now and head back up." Cooper suggested. I suppose it was enough crying and feeling bad for ourselves for the day, but still I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"You know you can talk to me like I said right? Don't make me rusty on my teen help line skills, I still need to keep my empathy side up!" I joked.

"I make sure its always up, or at least keeping you happy to never forget about it!" Cooper shot back.

With another kiss for a bit, we decided to head back up to where the fun was, hand in hand we walked back up to see everyone in the living room.

"Alright, enough of this sitting around guys! let's have fun in the snow!" Cooper just blurted out. Well I guess that was quick to get back to his regular self with everyone!

"You heard him! since no other rich snob likes to do it, we gotta hold up the fort people!" Mom had excitedly blurted out.

Everyone got a smile on their face and headed outside, with my mom waiting to clarify with me.

"Everything okay honey?" She asked.

"Its more than okay... we always figure it out." I replied with a smile.

With that, we headed outside and started to have fun by having snowball fights, building snow structures and having fun together.

I went to Cooper after a few hours of all the chaos and lightly took his hand.

"Don't you think its better here?" I asked.

"Wouldn't want to call a place home, that's not here." He finished, and kissed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a little bit of the sadness prolonged in Cooper for at least the first part of this chapter, and Oliver trying his best to get him back to his old-happy and cheery self!
> 
> I also wanted to add a bit of music and to get a bit of Cooper's musical talent that I remembered back in the musical episode, in this chapter.  
> I imagine Cooper as a powerful vocalist tbh, and I just let what I thought, flow through him and how he would do something with his voice for Oliver. It was fun to write and I hope you all liked this!
> 
> So one more chapter, and that's New Years, before we see new episodes starting the 13th! Hope you all had amazing holidays and to try to keep spirits and morals high in this time!  
> Love you all!


	7. Under The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ottos, Trip, Franklin, and Cooper all head to the "End Of The Year" party in downtown Westport.  
> All fun and games with celebrating the year and onto a new year, with(hopefully) even better things ahead of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins at the night of New Years Eve, going into 2021 at the end of the night.

December 31st, 2020

Cooper POV:

"Everyone set to go?" I asked as I just called my limo driver who was waiting in the parking lot. Katie and Greg gave me permission to use my parents' money again for a fun night, especially for the celebration for tonight! Going into the new year had to be a bang and getting a limo over there was numero uno on the list!

"We should be set and ready to look like hot-shots on the way there!" Katie implied with her fancy looking dress, the woman was set to have fun and get wild. 

"Can you please try to not drink too much? You get really out-of-control when you come home tipsy or most of the time, drunk." Greg made sure to tell his wife.

"You're just jealous that you're a lightweight! Can't even handle half a bottle of booze without blacking out!" Katie shot back with excitement. Everyone got a chuckle out of that.

"And we got Franklin's allergy shots just in case anyone gets crazy and a peanut gets in his mouth." Anna-Kat alerted everyone. 

"11th birthday party, kid got too crazy and before I knew it, my throat was starting to swell." Franklin reminded everyone of that one time, he was fine, but it wasn't that surprising that him and Anna-Kat's friends can get excited at possibly anything.

"Babe, we won't have to kiss anyone else besides each other at midnight right? Cause I read online that you had to kiss the first person you saw." Trip blankley questioned. 

"No, honey, we just have to be near each other, there's no rule.... just make sure to keep your eyes on me first okay?" Taylor tried to answer, but gave up and delivered a simple response.

Oliver walked up to me and held my hand gently, giving me a cheek kiss before speaking.

"You ready to let loose?" He asked with a grin.

"Only if its with you mi corazon" I then gave him a short kiss afterwards. 

"I love it when you call me that." He teased me a bit, but then went back to our "short" kiss.... which was taking a minute long and everyone seemed to noticed.

"Okay clingy love-birds, can we go now?" Katie intruded to get us back on the task at hand.

We all got set to leave and hop in my first-class limo.

(20 minutes later, arriving at Downtown)

When arriving we preceded to look at the sight of it first. It was a bright and lively party for the night, just a few hours before we entered the new year!  
Everyone stepped out of the limo, hand in hand with their partner. 

"Plans on what to do first?" Oliver asked.

"Let's take it by the minute, don't want to rush a perfect night." I told him and gave him another kiss. God we were so playful with each other, and we love it.

"Its already perfect with you." He caught me off guard, and I blushed instantly. Sometimes I don't even know what can cause me to get nervous with him, our instincts have changed with one another so much since we first got together.

"I want the finest beer here!" Katie shouted and ran to the alcohol stand, where it all was and she went to town alright!

"Probably go check on her" Taylor suggested to Greg. Greg nodded and speed-walked towards his soon-to-be, drunken wife.

Everyone else split into doing their own thing together, which left Oliver and I to do whatever as well.

"In the mood for anything?" I asked.

"Depends... maybe we should just dance for now?" He suggested. 

"Let's get to the floor then..... you take the lead or me?" Neither of us knew how to dance, but we could very well try at least slow-dancing.

Oliver grabbed my hand and lead me to the floor, where numerous of other couples were doing all sorts of dances, along with a few taking it slow, which we were about to do as well.

To lead, apparently Oliver had to guide me with both his hands, and he did, putting one around my waist and the other on my shoulder. I know Oliver did ballet, but I wasn't sure how he did in partner-dancing, I guess its not much to it if we were going slow.

"You look amazing tonight." He gave me another compliment, I almost blushed again, but countered with one of my own.

"Not as smoking as you." This time Oliver blushed like the sun, he looked adorable as always!

Just swaying back and forth for who knows how long, Oliver and I did some self-reflecting.... or couple-reflecting on the past year.

"Remember how dad made us take that photo with everyone, and even tried to ground me to do so for mom's birthday picture?" Oliver laughed while asking.

"It was the right thing to do though, and I even called it in because I also cared for mom having a nice birthday gift!" I replied. His mom may have been a pain sometimes, but she does it all for love, and she taught me a lot on how an average citizen's life is. 

"I still wanted to go to the movies, but when you told me that, I wanted to make you happy since you seemed to care about it so much.... or at least more than me." He smiled.

"As long as you did it for someone, and actually cared, as opposed to making someone charge you to do it." I gave him a smirk. Oliver stopped charging people back when we were like 14 to do stuff, like for stock markets or what not. But then Katie caught on, and besides threatening to take him to juvenile for illegal inside trading, she would have made him live with her forever. 

"You did look cute in those.... baby/grown pajamas? I think they were, IF that doesn't sound weird! I mean I liked the color so that's why.... so yeah." I rambled and mentally hit myself for being so awkward.   
He kissed me real quick and just smiled at me.

"Coop, its fine, nothing weird about loving your boyfriend in such fashionable clothing." He gave another sarcastic remark. I was gonna marry Oliver, if it was the last thing I did.

"But another thing, where do you think we would be if we never broke up with Brie and Charlotte?" I asked, I wasn't concerned, just curious in thinking if we would have broke up just later as opposed to sooner.  
I also remember thinking I loved Charlotte, but I think I loved the "idea" of spending my life with someone I cared about, I did like Charlotte and cared for her.... but I definitely cared and LOVED Oliver much more.

"It would have extended our time by maybe.... 1 or 2 months? I would say, eventually we would have caved and even kiss each other in front of them." Oliver told out-loud with another laugh. I supposed that could have happened, it would have been a bit funny too! but for the best, it was good we just broke up with them as soon as we could have.

"You know you just had to kiss me! I didn't even kiss you first when we did, you beat me to it!" I added in.

"My lips were going to hit yours in due time.... and the time did come, so I don't think we had to worry about our former girlfriends." He finished. Yup, I was totally going to marry him down the road.

We continued to sway-dance and smile at each other's presence for some time, then began to talk again.

"Sometimes I worry though.... what if...." He hesitated. I think Oliver was about to get serious again, he usually doesn't wait on his words. I always noticed that he's straightforward and to the point, but if its hard to get out, especially for his emotions.... it was a struggle.

"What if you did leave for Florida?.... like Coop, would we have seen each other again? Was that it for us and I think I would have kissed you at the airport if you really did leave. I just don't know." He let out, I had to grab his face to settle him down a bit, as he was visibly shaking.

"Dude, no just don't.... If I did get on that plane and headed to Florida, we would have found each other again.... eventually I would have run away and came back here and we would have gone from there.... There's no way we would be apart for too long." I reassured him, and I was thinking about it too, I would have missed Oliver too much to stay in Florida, I would have found my way back and we would go from there. Our lives together was inevitable.

"I love you too much to see you go." He gave me another kiss as he finished stating his love for me. We did love each other more than we could have known.... not sure love is even the right word, but its a start to how we operate at least.

"Amigo.... you know I feel the same, I love you too much to the point where it can give me headaches!" I joked a bit with him, but kind of serious, I would get love high on Oliver at points. He was my perfect boyfriend.  
He laughed with me, then gave another kiss to me.

We picked up the pace for our dancing a bit and besides giving emotional reflections on our year, had to turn the beat up and so we did.  
Oliver was surprisingly fluent and sophisticated in his turns and movements. No surprise I guess, seemingly his ballet skills were still in his memory. Maybe he should go back to it.... I'll convince him if he wanted to, but besides him showing off. I was pretty bad, at least Oliver caught me if I nearly tripped or took a dive.

"Dude, you totally can't dance!" Oliver gave me some unhelpful advice, at the very least he could show me how!

"Then stop showing off and teach me!" I burst out.

"Alright here, take my hand, follow my lead and I can twirl you around." Oliver held his hand out and I proceeded to take it.

He guided me quite well, I never really tripped and we were kind of the spark of the dancing floor, even some other couples stopped to watch us. Oliver could really go off and I love him for that!

"Sweep him off his feet!" Some other woman said as she was watching us, I could only blush and realize we were the stars at this point.  
At this point we lost track of time and it was nearly midnight, about 3 minutes until the Grand New Year!

The upbeat music stopped and switch to a classical/ballad approach. 

Everyone else joined us in the middle of the dance floor. I also noticed the lights got brighter outsides and the disco ball on top of the New Year building, was starting to prepare its countdown!

"I see we got dancing stars over here, maybe you should get a scholarship for that Oliver." Katie told Oliver, as he literally took down the entire floor and showed that he had skills! 

"If Harvard won't work out with business, then we'll see, but only if Cooper says its okay." He jokingly teased me about that, although I don't say what's fine or not fine for Oliver, he can make his own mind.... its just that he takes my opinion seriously and I don't mind that!

"Guys its almost time!" Taylor pointed at the disco ball, beginning its countdown at 60 seconds.

"Still think we should wait on our first kiss Franklin?" Anna-Kat asked, I keep forgetting that they are kind of a couple.... but also an innocent kind of one too. It was pretty cute I'd say, I remember how I was all innocent and didn't think to even kiss anyone else on the cheek.... oh how age changes you.

It was now down to 15 seconds left until the new year! 

"10!" Everyone shouted first, Oliver and I held hands.

"9!" Taylor and Trip looked at each other fondly.

"8!" A few other couples began to prepare a kiss.

"7!" Anna-Kat and Franklin continued to look at the ball while holding hands.

"6!" Katie looked a bit tipsy, but Greg wasn't scared to kiss her.... hopefully.

"5!" We even saw some little kids holding hands with each other, it was cute to see all sorts of people having a good time.

"4!" I looked at the sky to see the stars I could find, it was a beautiful sight.

"3!" Oliver and I looked at each other and smiled all brightly.

"2!" Everyone faced whoever they were going to kiss.

"1!" Oliver and I placed our hands on each other's face.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted.

Oliver and I leaned in for our first kiss of 2021. A gently but firm one, to solidify how we would be together forever. This was a very good first kiss for our new year!   
He titled his head to get a better angle on my lips and I met it back by doing the same, opening our mouths a little and pulled back soon after.

"Happy New Year Coop."

"Happy New Year Oli."

To only great things this 2021.... and to great things for Oliver and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this one, and hoping you had yourself, a great New Years!   
> Thank you so much once again for the Kudos and Hits! I'm so glad people are reading it and I love you all so much.
> 
> But now for AHW's return in a couple of days! Excited for it to be returning and Cooliver moments are going to keep producing as we have more episodes!
> 
> Thank you all again and to more Cooliver this 2021!


	8. Totally Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When facing their mistakes for drinking, Oliver and Cooper resort to.... other means of comfort. They also reevaluate the memories of the past week on doing all the chores around the house for Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts where Episode 5x06 left off.
> 
> Also, will be inserting flashbacks to where they were off-screen, but can produce content for Cooliver within the actual episode.

Oliver POV:

"I guess that could have gone worse" Projecting to Cooper as I realize we pretty much got off scot-free.... besides cleaning everything around the house the past week.

"That was the worst week of my life." Cooper replied right back. I forgot, Cooper can barely do chores without crying on the floor, poor boy.

I went over and hugged him for comfort, even if it was a sarcastic like-hug, he wasn't going to die from cleaning a few dirty spaces.

"Its okay, I'm here Coop, just be glad I stopped this before we went to clean Doris's house, or to take care of her dogs!" I joked with him a bit, he popped his eyes wide-open like he was going to panic! 

"I don't even want to know what would happen if we started smoking! Oh God dude that would be the end of us!" Once again he exaggerated. 

"At least its over.... remember how hard it was to clean the gutters out?" I smirked at him.

(About a few days ago, Oliver and Cooper going to clean the gutters outside)

"Dude, do we really have to? I just want her to pull off the band-aid and punish us."

"It won't be so bad, don't worry I can direct us.... but be prepared to get a bit dirty." I tried to assure him. It could go smoothly.... if he followed my lead.

"Gloves shouldn't be so hard to put on.... or is that too much for you?" I teased him.

"Just give me the gloves." He yanked them out of my hands.

After putting on our gloves and getting everything we needed to clean around the house. We started to work our way around. 

It took some time, maybe a few hours to get most of the way done, but we had some ideas to try to make it interesting.

"You know dude.... you should like.... sing while we are doing this." I asked him. I was maybe joking around a bit, but was also interested. He had such a good voice.

"Oh great, I produce one song and all of a sudden you want me to sing like a famous vocalist." He kind of sounded annoyed, but smiled at my amusement. 

"I just said to sing! You don't have to give me a whole show... come on what songs you know on the top of your head." I said while cleaning out another corner of dirt and throwing it in the garbage bucket we brought with us outside.

"You know I have seen you dance too.... I could make you owe me a little show from you for every time I sing." He teased a bit towards me, but smiled without annoyance in his face.

"Then we can just drop it." I smirked back, while he cleaned another spot out.

We did drop the topic for about a few more minutes, with focusing on cleaning the spaces out.

"I was waiting for so long.... for a miracle to come....everyone told me to be strong.... hold on, don't shed a tear." Cooper surprisingly projected a strong whisper out that was meant for me to hear, at least I think.

"Coop.... are you aware that you are singing?" I asked slowly, and he turned to me with a smile. Putting down the shovel he was using.

"I thought I should keep up my practice... don't think its for you amigo!" He continued to smirk and turned back to cleaning.

"I know its somewhat for me.... what's the song though? Its sounds pretty." I asked with a curious demeanor, it was a nice string of smooth dynamics he used.

"Its 'A New Day Has Come' very powerful, and heartwarming song. If you know the international Icon, Celine Dion, then that is who sings it." He answered with such admiration, that was quite a vocalist as well, that woman could break mountains with her voice.

"You didn't have to go that hard.... dude you can even do well on a song like that? Seriously, be a famous artist, I'll be your writer or whatever you need." I didn't tease him, since I still held up that I think he should be a singer of some sort.

"No but, then you have to go into some dancing again, we'll both be famous and live in LA or something, then we get a dog to care for!" Coop suggested, and I thought having our own dog would be fun, I loved Luther so we didn't have a problem with it, and plus it would be amazing in LA.

"Still not giving up Harvard though." I reflected.

"You saw through what I was trying to do, I'm so shocked." He laughed.

Finishing mostly in silence, we got rid of everything and made the gutters spotless.... Besides Cooper having a hard time sometimes, it was fine for mom. Let's hope she wouldn't harm us too much after all these attempts to get on her good side.

(Back in present time)

"Okay so mainly it was hard because we kept going on about LA and stuff, but still.... my arms are sore." Cooper whined. What else is new though?

"Dude.... just be glad I'm here to help you through it." I tried to keep a calm face, it was cute for him to be dramatic, but darn can he complain too much.

"I'm never drinking to seem cool again." Cooper continued.

"I'm surprised you were on board with it, you pretty much hammered me when I was doing boosterin." 

"Yeah, but I thought it wouldn't be so bad.... we didn't get tipsy or anything, we only had like 4 sips at best, it doesn't taste very good either." He continued.

"At least we can put it behind us.... and if we truly feel the need to drink again.... we can just kiss each other every time." I went over to give him a small peck on his lips. He smiled back and put his hand on my neck.

"I can do that... maybe I'll think about drinking more often then.... if I'm feeling stressed out." He returned another peck on my lips.

With discussing on how we were dumb to even consider to drink, we let the topic go and tried to move on from this. Never drink or do drugs kids.... or else your mom will lay it all out there to make your life hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that it was kind of short, I didn't have much to work with in the episode and didn't want it to be boring like the first 3 chapters(I blame the writers for giving so little to work with lmao)
> 
> So yes, more of Cooper singing and him going off on Celine Dion, don't mind me just going off on all the famous and icons in music industry(if you remembered Lady Gaga also being mentioned in Chapter 5)
> 
> Also Oliver and Cooper plans of the future... will Oliver actually go to Harvard? Or settle down someplace with his future husband?
> 
> Also writers.... give us a good reason why storylines for them are kind of flopping, like we love them, but these storylines since Episode 3 aren't cutting it. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling! But thank you guys so much for getting this story to 1000 hits! I'm so glad for you to at least be reading it and giving it a chance, I enjoy writing it and hope it can go on for at least a good while(at least the rest of the season) Love you all again, and of course give me feedback and tell me what you like if you want. I appreciate everything, the hits, the Kudos too! Thank you again!
> 
> Another sad note: Cooper isn't showing up in the 7th episode for some reason(January 27th), but don't worry, I will be inserting Cooliver for that week too! He will be back the following week though, so try not to worry so much, we will get our boys together again!(Hopefully with good storylines again-)


	9. Across The Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While being away in Florida, Cooper misses Oliver and tries to keep in contact while he's gone for the weekend. Oliver feeling the same way, both at least have their older role models to keep their feelings less stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins where 5x07(Under Pressure) left off. 
> 
> Enter a new character and Cooper's slightly older cousin, Lisandra.

Cooper POV:

Was I too clingy? I mean every time I was away from Oliver I would miss him right away, and he's told me that he felt the same way but with him always worrying about school, sometimes I wouldn't feel it. 

I don't know, maybe I'm just that in love with him that I can't stop thinking about him all the time, at least my parents weren't here for the week. If I had to confront them since last Christmas then I would scream because I just can't.

I needed to text him.

Grabbing my phone and checking the clock to see if he was about ready to go to sleep, I was right on time to catch him.

'Hey, u getting ready 2 sleep?' I started.

'yeah, I just finished my studying too, so Im all gud 4 the night.' He replied.

'hope u arent missing me 2 much?'

'dude, its been hell without u, I even needed to ask Taylor 4 help.'

'oh come on, Taylor's a good sister! I bet she helped u alot!'

'glad u think so, but no I'd rather have u here.' He finished the topic out.

'I miss u too, maybe too much' I tried to give a serious one out to him.

'Your parents not there? I hope they arent'

'Yeah, they are gone, dw its just Lisandra w/me, we always have our fun!'

'Usual w/complaining about ur boyfriends?'

'of course not! yes Lis may go off sometimes, but they love each other! and I only praise u, so idk what u are on about.'

'u just said last week I was too focused on my declining grades, and gave me a mouthful of words.' He added a laughing emoji at the end. So he wanted to play that game huh?!

'Not my fault u are so obsessed with them.' I gave a tongue out emoji at the end.

'thx 4 dealing w/my crap tho, I know I can get out of control if its stressful.' He gave his own apology way of messaging. I loved how he was willing to let his guard down around me, I can tell he's much more open when its just us.

'Only 4 u mi amor' I gave a heart emoji at the end.

'gud night then, love u.' He ended with a heart emoji.

'love u too, gud night.' I finished, then I plugged my phone by my desktop charger and prepared the alarm.

I layed on my bed for about 5 minutes, thinking of Oliver, I know it may not seem much now(well, to me its a big deal) but I really hope he learns to dial all this Harvard stuff back, its just too much for him. Maybe Taylor got him to relax a little, I mean she was a great sister, even if ditzy, she cared a lot for her family. 

"Yo! I just finished talking with my boo, you and your boy also said your goodnight kisses?" My cousin Lisandra barged in with her phone in hand, and placed it on her fancy belt holder, I didn't think it was safe outside of her pocket, but she said it made her feel a badass agent. She always was a dramatic one. 

But besides that, if you don't know her that well.... well she's always off doing her own thing and with her boyfriend, traveling all around the country. So I guess you never got a chance to know about her.  
Lisandra's a good friend of mine, and the best cousin I could ask for, she's really the only biological relative, or even just relative, who took an interest in what I liked to do, and what I dreamed of doing in my life. She's 20 years old and believe it or not, attends an online college university where its open nationally. So she has a lot of range to work and continue to have fun outside of school. A Sophomore level who's interests is in Graphic Designing(To keep it brief, its where you can manufacture your own artwork for the customer and get good recognition, at least that's what she tells me.) She wants to be at least somewhat known, even if just in one state or just in a small town. I love how creative she is apart from everyone else in this stupid, rich, money-hogging family who couldn't care less if I died the next day.

Lisandra was very different from them, and I'm proud to call her my cousin and the only relative who I truly care about, even if that's selfish, I could care less, not like they would care anyway.

Our first meet was when I was about 7 years old, our sets of parents had a meeting for a new company deal or something, and she showed me around her room since it was at her family's estate back in Kansas. That's when I first learned about her creativity and how much she liked to draw. She showed me all types of paintings and even how to paint, how to use pencils for sketching, all sorts of materials to make whatever I felt came to mind, then let me use all sort of utensils to let my imagination run wild. I remember my first drawing being of a blue sky in the night and Lisandra declaring how proud she was of me. That's when I knew we really connected. She was the only person to genuinely express her emotions and cared a lot about me.

Then, occasionally we would see each other about 6 times a year, catch up and what not, still remaining our bond and picking up where we left off. But now, because of her family's recent move to Florida as well, and me coming here every other weekend for law/custody purposes, we can see each other much more!

"I did! as a matter of fact, but what about you? Set up another trip next week to...... Colorado?!" I asked with a high pitched tone.

"Arizona actually and I even got a few buyers there who want my work! I'm going big honey!" She said in a laughing manner and half-hearted excitement. Although she did well for a small Indie artist selling her work with just her own promotion.

"That's always nice, hopefully you can go international after this one!" I laughed and she playfully hit my knee as she sat on my bed, and I sat up myself. 

"I'm glad it'll take time, cause honey if I have to go into high demand at this age..... hell no I'm not dealing with that, I need my me time for at least another 10 years!" She declared in the air with a dramatic wave. I laughed a bit more after that.

"But anything going on with you? Your boy still stressing for his future?" She asked with a more concerned face and put her arm around me.

"When isn't he these days... like Lis, I feel like I say it so many times but he just goes right back to the same idea that he NEEDS to keep pushing until the very end." I raise my voice a little, but only in the air in front of me.

"Like I said before Coop, you need to let him take time, if he keeps thinking about it, the best you can do is be there for him. And the last thing you want is to keep trying to push him out of his stubborn mind or else he'll thrust his frustrations at you, and that's never good." Lisandra tried to reassure me as I was looking down, I was too worried for him though.

"Seriously Coop, I know it sounds harsh, but you can't always beat yourself up about this, its good for how much you care for Oliver, but people can just be the way they are, and what you are doing for him now is already way more than enough." She continued.

I looked up to Lisandra and got a small smile on my face, I guess it was enough to care for Oliver, although I'll never stop pushing how far I could care for him.

"Thanks Lis.... we all know I'll never stop thinking about how much I can help him.... but I could let my guard down and loosen up a bit." I gave a full-hearted smile this time. Lisandra also widening her grin like she gave the best advice in the world. She really did though, even being as young as she was, although I was still a few years behind and had much more to learn.

"That's what I like to hear! And the fun we had today, like.... come on, paintball shooting and us literally carrying our terrible teammates!" She shook me a little bit and enhanced her tone in excitement. Yes, we played with others some paintball shooting and our team was kind of..... okay pretty bad, but Lis and I were behemoths! And especially how acrobatic she was in doing all these fancy rolls or side-steps like it was nothing, if I tried that, I might have broken all my bones. But our aims were very good as well, they sometimes never even saw us coming. 

"It was a handicap for us, to truly test our skills though! It wouldn't be fun if we also had master-level people on our squad!" I replied back while fully regaining my good mood.

"Then we later kicked ass in beach volleyball and I think we made everyone in this area mad at us!" Lisandra reminded me about that. Yes even just about a few hours earlier we were invited to play with some friends Lis knew. On the same team again, we obliterated them.... okay so really Lis did, but I was a good server at least! 

Lis was usually talented in a lot of departments if I should say, its just natural to her and what's so cool is that she still has fun with it instead of just using it to show off to anyone. If our family tree could produce more Lis's, then maybe our whole reputation wouldn't be known as the "powerful-assholes"  
I mean it wasn't, but to me and Lis, it was very much like that.

"I think we also got banned from anymore beach games." I smiled a bit, but then laughed harder, Lis joining me in it.

"Like bruh, I think some people should just get good around here if I'm being honest." Lis said, then we just laughed even harder. She should also be a comic, or just rule the whole planet, cause she's cool like that.

Settling down our laughter after a minute, I began to feel sleepy and Lis noticed.

"Suppose you should sleep now, don't worry, we'll have more fun tomorrow." Lis said to me and began to rise from my bed.

I stood up as well to give her a hug.

"Thank you Lis, I love you." I said and she didn't hesitate to return my embrace, I think she knew I was thinking her for more than just the fun we had today, but for everything really. Advice, always being there for me, I feel like I never say it enough, but I couldn't feel more grateful to have someone apart of my relatives who actually saw me for being a person.

"It'll all be fine Coop, I love you too." She replied, then we backed away at nearly the same time.

"If you need anything, I'm always near!" She lastly said, as she began to walk out of my room.

"Night Lis."

"Night Coop." Were her final words before heading to her room which was just at the end of this hallway.

I got into my sleepwear after taking a quick shower, then prepared everything for tomorrow. 

Turning off the lights and jumping in bed, I felt much more at ease than I did this morning. I was so glad Lisandra was someone always around, and actually listened, I would never take her for granted.

I was really feeling tired, so I shortly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, waiting for the next morning to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I hope you guys enjoyed Lis's character, I think I want to use her more for any chapters even after the season's over! Tell me what you think about her and if you care for Cooper having an older figure to look up to, like how Oliver has Taylor, but Cooper would actually appreciate his older cousin more than Oliver with his sister lmao. Sorry Oliver, but you can be very mean at occasions. 
> 
> I wanted Cooper to have a relative who actually was present in his life and wasn't faking anything for any sociable or economic means. Lis is supposed to wear her heart and beliefs on her sleeve and like portrayed in this intro chapter for her, will be open to letting everyone know what she thinks!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed though, I did love to create her character for the story and she will be more present in this story even if Cooper is in Westport(I got some creative ideas for when the season ends, and I can insert anything original in the off-season)
> 
> Thank you all once again for the kudos and hits! Love you all and feedback in the comments if you feel up to it, I only wish the best for the upcoming days, please remain healthy, remain in high spirits however you can, just having fun if you can. Cooper is returning next episode too! So we'll getting more Cooliver!
> 
> All the best wishes friends!


	10. Only Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a good ending to a day and Cooper finally learning how to ride a manual bike, they try to plan any future endeavors beside college and see what potential paths they could take together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaves off after 5x08(Encourage, Discourage)

Oliver POV:

"You know mom's gonna be mad about that" I entered the kitchen and seen my dad with a sword in his hands. With the light cut down on the island-kitchen top. Cooper looking shocked but had a playful smile on his face.

"Would your super glue skills work on this?" Dad had asked with a bit of a terrified expression. 

"Just use my credit cards to buy a new one, don't worry, my parents couldn't care less." Cooper had suggested.

I grabbed the broom on the side of the stairs and prepared to gather the glass.

"Come on, let's clean this up before mom sees this." I ordered everyone while giving a playful smile. Cooper and Dad rushing to get a plastic bag and other cleaning materials.

(About 10 minutes of cleaning later)

"There! Now we'll have a brand new one!" 

"Try to teach Greg to do something with a blade again, and I'll chunk that sword across the ocean!" Mom had sternly said to Cooper after he ordered a new light with his laptop and turned to Dad all angry.

"Use a sword to fight a robber Greg! Not for some champagne bottles you want to open up to look cool! Which by the way, I will be drinking the next couple of weeks." Mom had finished and went back up-stairs.

Cooper seemed to feel a little bad, but we were all laughing by the end of it and now we'll get a brand new kitchen light! The old chandelier light was old anyway, it probably would have broke down by the end of the year.

"But still, thanks anyway Cooper, that was pretty fun!" Dad had said all appreciative and a warm smile. Cooper nodding back and with that enchanting smile of his that always gets me.

"Okay, but now I got to figure out how to hold my first town hall meeting, I need the PR to increase my poll numbers! Lonnie will give me some help as well, wish me luck!" Dad had finished and headed out the door.

After that craziness that happened so quickly, Cooper and I turned our heads toward each other and smiled, then laughed a little as well.

"Wow! you try to teach dad one thing and it can go south that quickly!" I teased.

"Not his fault he's clumsy, I mean, he can't even make a shot to win for his own team!" Cooper laughing while also reminding about the story that he told us about last year. I still don't know how that happened.... but its dad so whatever I guess.

"No but, he tries at least, we got to love him." Cooper had finished and closed his laptop to place back in his bag.

With a moment of silence because I guess we didn't know what to say, Coop and I looked at each other like we both had things to say.

"Dude?"

"Dude" He nodded towards me to let me know to say my thoughts first.

"I'm sorry I sort of made fun of you or ridiculed you for earlier, I didn't know about you not knowing about regular childhood stuff.... well I mean you never really had a regular childhood, but I thought maybe your parents were with you for at least the first 5 or 6 years, or at least more present." 

"No its fine.... I just felt ashamed that they couldn't even be there for that.... or really anything for that matter, I wouldn't be surprised if I was mainly cared for by the help! My parents probably didn't let me get in their way even the first minute, I bet my mom didn't even birth me and had some surrogate!" Cooper kind of joking, but still a bit of hurt on the inside I could sense.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but at least we got my dad to catch you up! Good job too on the first go! All of us had terrible first times and fell a LOT. Even Taylor, who was always the athletic one! Maybe its because we still got dad's blood in us" 

"Call me a natural I guess." 

"Or beautifully graceful" I softly said, but seen that Cooper heard me and I blushed a bit and looked away for a second. Cooper just smiling and chuckling at my awkwardness.

"Just imagine when we can teach our kids how to ride a bike." 

In a moment I was hit like a brick to my face, taking in the realization of Cooper's request.... us with kids? Would we ever? How would it work? What if we mess up!

After realizing what he said, Cooper was the one blushing now and looking down.

"I mean.... I just-.... Not taking it into account now- LIKE OKAY, IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION" He awkwardly finished and buried his head in his hands.

I stood up and took his hands in mine, seeing his cheeks all red, with mine seemingly still hot as well. 

"Coop, if want to ever plan for that, I would be open to listening." I softly stated and kissed his lips.

"I mean.... I always thought about it... before us. Like how I would have been or would be, as a parent. I think I could do a good job and I could actually be there for them unlike my parents." Cooper gave out with hopefulness. Cooper would be the best parent and he knows how to make everyone smile, so I think he would be the best!

"You would only be the greatest and I would be by your side caring for them as well.... even if they annoy us most of the time!" I jokingly said, I always thought of never having kids after being traumatized of Viv giving birth, but I wouldn't say no to Cooper and the chance to make a kid or kids life the best it could be.

Cooper nudged me a bit and laughed with me.

"Its in the job description so you would be stuck with it amigo!" Cooper had laughed more.

"As long as you are part of the package!" I shot back and kissed him again.

More silence went on as we went to the basement to chill out a bit more.

"Miss me while I was gone?" Cooper asked, why wouldn't I have? Of course I did.

"You know I always do, was Lis bringing up more drama?" 

"You know, same old same old, but we had more fun than drama for the most part." Cooper replying.

"Imagine us traveling as well dude.... like even just across the states, we could see many things that we may not even know yet! Different people, yes some may be douchebags, but others could be just as nice as people like your dad!" Cooper continued.  
I never thought of it that much, but I guess it could have been fun to travel, I mean things are nice in Connecticut, but imagine seeing the states, or even outside the country!

"We would have to run it by my parents first, not even Taylor can go see Trip so easily without mom talking her ear off, imagine them letting us go across the country." I laughed while saying it, mom would eventually let us go, but really I know she would be sad by it. At least with her supportive attitude we would come home for Thanksgiving, whatever that meant to her.

"Let's go to California first!" Cooper suggested, I bet he was still on about us being a dancer and singer. 

"Maybe live our fame dreams later Coop?"

"Fine, but even if we have to be in our 50s or whatever, we'll be famous sometime." He pouted. He was too cute.

"If we are planning a family and traveling, we could always be famous on the go!" I hit back, to give him a bit more hope if he truly wanted to go the entertainment route.

"However we should do it!" He excitedly got again.

"And also a dog like we said." He continued.

"Yes, yes, we'll get whatever you want dude, as long as I got my Harvard degree." I brought up again, I could at least have that if Cooper was getting everything he had wanted..... okay actually everything he wants seems cool and I may want it as well if I'm being honest.

"You're gonna mention Harvard everyday until you actually get a degree from there, aren't you?" Cooper sarcastically asked, I mean I couldn't lie.

"I also need to brag after, so if you want to get married, be prepared for that." I blushed after saying.

"I'm only marrying you for less paperwork with the taxes, just saying it right now." He tried to keep a straight face, but we both smile almost immediately afterwards. 

"Lis also better be there for the wedding, she's your only cool cousin that doesn't make me feel like I have to punch them in the face." 

"I also want her there! but will 'accidently' forget to invite my parents" Cooper used the quote signs with his hands. We both laughed a bit more after that, his parents could go to hell before being invited to our ceremony, I hated them more than people who were stupid. They actually were stupid, stupid enough to never care for Cooper, if prison didn't exist, they would probably go "missing" if I ever saw them again. And also if they didn't have a thousand lawyers to find the evidence. Sounds morbid yes, but it was how I felt. I would never say it to Cooper though, and never actually go through with such a plan, I would scream in their face if I could though. 

"I wouldn't blame you, but anyways, besides thinking of 10 or so years in the future.... how about the upcoming Valentine's Day dance at school?" I smirked to Coop.

"Oh.... you really want to go to that? I don't know dude, it would be so public." Cooper replied with looking down at the floor.

"New Years we went on the floor and stole the show!" I tried to reassure him.

"Barely any other kids were there our age, I just feel nervous for school type of things." He started.  
I made a fake pouty face and looked defeated, but was alright with it.

"But its our first Valentine's Day as an official couple, so actually what the hell, let's go!" He finished and put on a brighter face.

"Also I made reservations for a dinner afterwards, so we were going to go to something that night anyways." I quickly stood up to head back upstairs.

"Oliver! Tell me that too before wanting to drag me against my will." he smiled towards me, I always love to tease him!

"Don't worry, I would have just blindfolded you and drove you at the night of." 

"Do I want to know your other surprises in that head of yours?"

"You'll see all of them in due time." I finished. We both headed back upstairs to grab food afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, because I want to leave more of the original content I have in my mind for outside of the episodes.  
> The next chapter, I will mix into a Valentine's special instead of just leaving off after the initial episode. They are going to have some fun at the dance and show they are the best couple in town, no questions asked!
> 
> 10th chapter as well! I'm so happy I can deliver Cooliver content for you all! I enjoy it and thank you again, hoping for more to come and also in the future, I want to craft a Mykonos Pride Cruise trip with these 2 boys and Katie! I have a lot of ideas for that and will probably be like 3 to 4 chapters, but just a heads up for that. Will be out after the actual season ends in March.


	11. When You Have A Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Valentine's Day as a romantic couple, Oliver and Cooper plan a fun evening at the school's Dance. Even though Cooper has learned that he's a master chef, Oliver insists that he takes them to the new restaurant for a nice dinner. Anything after that, they will take minute by minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on Valentine's Day.

February 14th, 2021

Cooper POV:

Waking up to this day with being this in-love with a person, made me feel grateful. I didn't know I could feel this way about anyone, but here I am with him by my side. Did I tell you that Oliver looks so cute while he sleeps? Like he looks adorable and I can know that because usually I'm the one to wake up first in the morning.

For the evening, the school held a special event for Valentine's and its a dance, even on a Sunday, the school can hosts special events for specific occasions. It can hold it on all sorts of weekends and after-school hours, it just has to be Government funded and approved by the school committee. But besides the point, I knew we were going to have a good time... even if I'm a bit nervous cause its a bunch of my peers going to be around and seeing Oliver and I dance in the open. 

Oliver also insisted that we go to the new restaurant which is semi-rich, its called "Elizabeth's Mineshaft" a cool name to be honest, its a mix of Mexican-American food and it sounds good. But it also has a rich-like atmosphere like I said before, maybe a nice dress shirt and we would look the part inside.

I was cuddled up behind Oliver and had my arms wrapped around his stomach. He was beginning to move as the day was starting to get away from us, at 10 AM, which isn't a time we like to wake-up really. Usually for a weekend or vacation day, we like to use most of the day so we get up an hour earlier. But Oliver looked exhausted from last night, as he had to work overtime on the Gyftee app since it had a problem with the coding and overall design. Nothing too major happened, it needed fixing though and Oliver came home at midnight. 

"You getting up?" I looked over his face and snuggled against his cheek.

His eyes slowly opened and turned his head towards me.

"Too.... too early.... just a few more minutes." He whined and I just smiled.  
I kissed his cheek multiple times, trying to wake him up.

"Oliiiiiiiii, it's 10 o'clock! we can't skip the day." I dragged out.  
With that, his eyes opened wide and he began to sit up.

"Alright, yeah fine, just start with that next time." 

"You know you liked the kisses though!"

He rolled his eyes at me and smiled. 

"I could admit that... or leave you to guessing if it was annoying or not." He looked at me with another of his signature smirks. I knew he was teasing me, and I rolled my eyes back at him.

"You're annoying yourself, do you know that?" I replied and closed in on his mouth, but only to stop right before I got on his lips.  
He looked like he was waiting for me to advance, but I just sat still and backed away after a few seconds. I really got to him now, seeing the look on his face.

"If you want to kiss me, you'd know I let you.... don't be playful about it." He strongly projected out his mouth. I could only laugh, I had to annoy him sometimes.... or else things would be a bit boring if I'm being honest.

"But you like to play with me.... why be so mad about it?" I kept going on. His smile got wider as well.

"Like I said... it could have been annoying."  
Then he grabbed my face and closed the gap between our mouths. A purely innocent, but also, somewhat-fiercely kiss. 

After we backed away, he got a smile that was genuine and ended our little playful bickering. 

"I hope that wasn't annoying." I asked while raising my eyebrows.

"Just the opposite.... see how much more fun it is when we are both in on the game." 

"You are too fun to tease though." 

Him and I smiling some more, we then realized we had to actually get up..... and do our weekly chores, which were pretty easy now that I have gotten the hang of them. Especially sweeping and mopping floors.

We started towards the stairs and went to the kitchen to get some food first though.

Pretty much out the door already, we saw Mr. and Mrs. Otto dressed up, keys in hand opening the door. 

"Where are you guys headed." I asked.

"Because of my genius wife getting arrested, I'm up for political fire any minute now! I have to run an ad with Lonnie assisting us." Mr. Otto answered with more anger than he would usually muster.

"But mom, why do you care to go with him?" Oliver shot another question out. Mrs. Otto looking with a damp expression, began.

"I do feel bad, and I started this campaign run for him, so might as well help see it through, besides! I just realized I could be a spouse of a politician in office! I think it could be fun, and people will see me as the kick-ass wife who doesn't take any crap from these self-centered idiots!" She excitedly said.

Already in a hurry before, they practically ran out the door without so much as a wave. Leaving us to start our routine.

Oliver and I looked at each other and shrugged, moving on from Katie and Greg's craziness that they find themselves in all the time.

Pouring ourselves some cereal, we got some water with it and pulled out our phones to see our schedule.  
Yes, we love to have schedules, its preppy but that's something I can't give up, I like to be thorough and Oliver learned that from me, which I wouldn't say is an assholish thing. Its convenient in my book.

"Anna-Kat and Franklin are with us this evening through 8 o'clock, then Taylor comes to pick them up to drop them at Franklin's, and reservations for us are at 8:45 right?" I made sure his and mine were aligned.

"Yup, and we finish roughly by 9:45, give or take a few minutes." 

"I still don't see why I can't work us up something, I have five out of five stars from reviewers!" I pouted. 

"You only have like seven customers, and that's all of us dude." Oliver smiled while shaking his head in an innocent manner. 

"I mean.... only you have to like it, and you are the only one who I can give a special dessert to." 

"COOP! Can you not with those jokes?! Oh my god, mom has gotten to you too much." Oliver shouted out with wide eyes and a shocked expression.  
I don't know why he was defensive, maybe he already saw it and didn't like the recipe already?

"You already saw the recipe? But I thought I hid it pretty well.... but I guess if you don't want it." I finished and tilted my head down, with feeling sad that he didn't want my treat that I thought he would like.

"Wait what? I thought you meant- well then actually I'm sorry, I'm sure it would be good Coop, but I promised us a dinner, and you shouldn't have to keep cooking us high-tier meals all the time. Mom has already taken advantage of you a bit much for that already." He apologized for his outburst, but I was still confused? What did he think I meant?

"And besides, the new place sounds good, the owner is nice and the food is top-rated." He continued.  
He was right, I guess I could step down my awesome skills for this day and have a relaxing time with him.

Taylor then came down and headed towards the fridge.

"Hey Taylor, do you and Trip have anything setup for today? You could always come with us, even if it seems too kiddy for you now." I asked her and laughed a bit in a good-natured manner, nothing kiddy about the dance, but with Taylor being more mature, I'm noticing she may be not wanting to go, but would still be fun to have her along.

She turned with a sad look on her face.

"Probably not going to do anything today.... or maybe not for a while with him at least." She was looking at us like she was wanting to ask us something.

"Something wrong?" Oliver looked concerned. I was as well, but hoping for nothing too major.

Taylor sighed and looked sad, but also confident.  
"I'm just not sure.... if we should be together right now, and don't take it the wrong way.... but right now I need a break from anything Trip has to offer." She still broke between her phrases, but looked content.

Oliver and I looked at each other real quick and back at Taylor, with a hint of sadness but supportiveness towards her.

"Oh, well.... sorry to hear that, but did you at least talk to Trip about this?" I asked and tried to give a little advice.

"I'm not sure I want to have that conversation yet... I just need time." She sadly replied, but still looking content. Like she knew it would be okay.

"Yeah, if you need anything, we're here." Oliver gave his own words to her.

"But still, the offers on! If you want to hang out with us, you'll pick up Anna-Kat and Franklin anyway, so why not have a good time?!" I tried to pick her up, she was still looking hesitant though.

"Sorry guys, I'll sit this one out. I'm hanging out with the Joshes in the afternoon as well! Since none of us have dates, we're just gonna go around town causing a mayhem, in a legal way though! Not like last week, which was still stupid that it was illegal, but you know, the law." She finished with a happier tone and expression.

She poured some orange juice for herself and continued.

"Well, I do hope you guys have fun, and maybe show your moves like back at the New Years party!" She recalled back while giving a smile, she then headed upstairs.

Feeling a bit stunned about Taylor and Trip's relationship, that I thought was going quite well, I was lost in what I was feeling a bit now.  
What happened? Why was Taylor feeling that all of a sudden? Its like it came out of nowhere, I always saw her happy with Trip and now she's questioning it?  
Maybe I had a lot to learn.... but hopefully if Oliver felt like that to me, he would certainly talk to me.... right?

When we finished eating, it was still in my mind of if Oliver and I would ever.... start feeling disconnected with each other. I know we did back when he started working with Trevor, but at least he talked to me, yes we shouted at each other, but we cared at least.... right?

I turned towards Oliver in a sort of panic.  
"Oliver, you would always talk to me... right? If you ever felt detached from me, I promise we could work it out." I tried to plead to him, I know it sounded a little pathetic, but whatever the reason, I hoped we could talk to each other and not let ourselves remain apart.

He grabbed my hand in assurance and laughed a little. Nice to see someone found this amusing while I was anxious over here.

"Coop... no matter what, I promise we'll always talk, and if we ever started feeling.... what Taylor was feeling, I wouldn't do what she is doing, no offense to her, but I would do everything I can to help us through it. So please don't worry dude, I'm here and always will be." He promised me, and I was feeling much better, even if the idea of us drifting apart was in the back of my mind. 

He squeezed my hand and I responded back with my own grip.

"Come on dude, its us! We aren't dense or unaware of miscommunication like them... who have broken up like a few times already." He tried to reassure me again, even though we were dense and unaware most of the time.... also our communication could always be better.  
Oliver noticed my narrowed eyes on him and me looking in disbelief.

"Okay well, we know better now! And still, once again to no offense of Taylor and Trip, but we are WAY smarter than them." He emphasized the 'way'. At least he was right about that. And I turned my frown into a smile again!

"Now, come on, we got boring and pain in the ass chores to tend to!" He sarcastically remarked. At least this would give us something to do until the dance.

(About seven hours later, nearing 5:30 PM, Oliver and Cooper already finished with their chores and just doing whatever around the house, with some kissing involved. The school dance time was coming up)

Oliver was trying to decide between three dress shirts, and if he should wear a tie with the chosen one.

"Dude, no tie and go with the red button-up, it looks the part and you look amazing in it!" I directed his options, and he knew to take my advice, I did have a deadly eye for fashion!  
Also it was Valentines, so anything with red or pink would work, I was going in a pink button-up to kind of complete the look with Oliver and I!

"Won't we look silly in like a.... matchup with each other because of our shirts?" Oliver looked for my answer.

"Oh yes of course! Trust me dude, it'll look amazing! Plus if you show off again, you'll look even more noticeable with me!" Despite me remembering its our peers we're going to be with, I was feeling less nervous for the dance and just wanted to enjoy the moments as it went on. Especially if Oliver could dance and show-off his dancing skills.

"I'll totally show off in front of our classmates and kiss you in front of everyone." He grabbed my face as he said it, then smirked back at me, like he was teasing me again.... which I knew he was.

"I'll be disappointed if you didn't..... people may still think we are just friends." I drew my face in closer to his.

"Oh, we went past the 'friends with benefits' stage?" He cleverly hit me with that sentence.

"I can show you how good this 'friend with benefits' can give it to you." I put my mouth on his lips and kissed him with no hesitation and much desire. He kissed me just as hard, and at this point it was a competition to see which could kiss harder.  
Until Anna-Kat and Franklin came in the basement room.

"Can you two stop making out and hurry up? Oliver you always take forever, just listen to Cooper and get ready!" Anna-Kat raised her voice and demanded her request.  
Guess any fun would be put on hold.... or at least besides "dance and food" sort of fun.... if you know what I mean, and NO, not to that point.... where adults would go, but to a level of where Oliver and I are comfortable to show our.... love so to say.  
No sick ideas people, we keep everything pretty much within lip contact, we aren't ready for anything.... further below. MOVING ON THOUGH.

"I'm sorry that I need to look fashionable for this, and besides, its our first Valentines day as an official couple, I think we deserve some cherished minutes with-" 

"I don't care, hurry up and stop playing around! This is an important date for us as well!" Anna-Kat interrupted, and grabbed Franklin's hand to proceed towards upstairs.

"Sorry guys, the misses gets cranky if she doesn't get what she wants." Franklin tried to make us feel less bad.

With that, Oliver and I turned to each other.

"Better do what she says! We might get hurt next time." I said, and we both chuckled a bit.

Oliver took my hand and we both headed upstairs to join the two children. 

Oliver took the keys and insisted to drive, even if he pretty much planned everything the whole day out, he still didn't want a break.

In the car we were sort of fussing with one another.

"Oliver let me drive! You already did everything else!"

"Cooper.... let me drive or I'll make you sit in the back with the immature brats." Oliver let out, kind of being harsh to Anna-Kat and Franklin.

"Bro just drive! Cooper, shut up and let your boyfriend command the date!" Anna-Kat quickly shot out.

"He's already panned everything out for us! The least I could do is be chauffeur." I turned to Franklin, trying to get him to stick up for me, the only one who could possibly assist me in this argument at this point. 

He shook his head and started. "Just let it happen man, the best we can do is let them spoil us and not anger them anymore." He finished with a shrug.

I was defeated then, I guess I'd just let it happen.... but might annoy Oliver later for being so nice. I usually hate it when I can't assist in our fun, I always love to spoil Oliver and now since we became an item, its like he took charge of everything!  
I suppose it balances our power out, don't want to have someone too full of themselves or pressured.

I let go of Oliver's shoulder and rolled my eyes. Oliver looking pleased himself though, and I headed to the passenger's side.

We all got settled in, with Anna-Kat and Franklin in the back.  
Even though I was still annoyed, I put on a smile for Oliver, I couldn't stay upset for him.  
He smiled back.

(Arriving at the Westport school, 20 minutes later, around 5:50 PM, Dance beginning to start)

When we arrived, Anna-Kat pretty much jumped out of the car, dragging Franklin along with her.

"You know, drive a bit slower Oliver!" She provided some angst in her voice. If this is her before her teens, I'm scared to see how she'll be in a few years.

"Cooper likes my driving, and if you like being safe? Then thank me for not driving into a building." He sarcastically shot towards his little sister. Although he was right, always good to play it safe on the road.

"Nobody cares if your boy likes it, he's bias, now let's hurry in!" Anna-Kat kept up her irritated manners. My gosh, I know she likes the dances and school events, but can she calm it down a bit?!

I was the last to get out of the car and gave Oliver a sympathetic look.

"Sorry bro, she is feisty for the love day!" I shrugged my hand towards him and walked closer to grab his hand.

"Who cares, but now she's Taylor's problem in a couple of hours.... let's have our own fun." And he kissed my cheek before we took our time up the ramp.

Heading inside, we found the hallways a little packed, but not everyone was here yet, so it would take another half hour, some kids like to show up late.  
The stadium was the one with the whole party though. Anna-Kat and Franklin already ahead of us and grabbing a couple of drinks before they started to talk a bit with the other kids their age.  
The dance wasn't starting for about ten minutes anyways, the music would start and the lights would dim to a more romantic/classical setting.

"Want a drink before it starts?" I asked Oliver.

"No its fine, I want to enjoy the pre-show with you." He gave a toothy smile, but I felt like he was up to something.  
I was kind of shocked if he just wanted to make-out before it started, usually we do that in private.

"Of all places.... right here?" I raised my eyebrow and gave a confused smile. I wouldn't deny it to be honest, but it would still be a bit weird here.

"No dude, I want to give you my gift now!" 

"We usually give our gifts to each other during or after these events, even before we were a couple." I replied. It was true though, what would this change about our tradition?

"Its too cliché during, and I want you to know what I gave before dancing with me." He kept smiling. I guess I had to comply to his beautiful smile, darn it was alluring and he only does it for me. I'm too lucky.

I rolled my eyes and went on.  
"What is it then." I smiled.

He pulls out some sort of rectangular paper.

"Tickets to Celine Dion's on-going concert, with her new album debut! The announcement was yesterday and I'm so glad I kept you away from social media for that long. We will be going come August! at Westport's entertainment stadium!"  
I was at a stand-still.

"OLIVER YOU AMAZING BEING!" I hugged and kissed him even if everyone around was startled by my excitement. I didn't care. I was with the best person in the world.

After a few minutes of holding him tight, I let go and tried to contain my energy. It wasn't even night yet and he already had me shaking.

"How did you even get these? You know she doesn't come cheap?!" I questioned, but was glad that we could go together no matter the reason.... unless if illegal stuff was involved.

"I worked a few jobs here and there..... plus remember when we worked at Gina's uncle's pizza place?"

"Yeah?" I looked with a puzzled face.

"I purposely worked longer, even after paying back mom and dad for the car damage, because it was surprisingly good money. Her uncle loved me!" He happily expressed.

"I still needed training from your mom on how to care for cheap dishes... it wasn't my fault it was so slippery!"  
I dropped many plates and silverware while working there, I was good at cleaning tables though! But the material was so ancient.... or at least out of my element for me.

"It was just not in your league Coop, its okay. You're a master chef now though! You serve out plates like its nothing!" Oliver gave a compliment. I loved how I grew so much since then, I could out-cook all restaurants here if I wanted to. Not trying to brag though..... okay maybe a little bit. 

"But thanks again." I pecked his lips. Celine was outstanding and I wasn't able to see her at all, even when I had money, cause she never came outside of Las Vegas, and my parents didn't let me go since they thought it would suck all the success out of them. Apparently they thought it was bad luck there.... I don't know, they were very weird about that. 

"Just to warn you, I may scream." I went on, cause I was serious.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." He smiled again.

The dance then started to open its music up. Beginning with a classic: "Time After Time" A good way to startup a slow dance.

We even see Anna-Kat and Franklin already out there, starting slow and Franklin flawlessly leading his date through his movements. That kid scares me in how good he is at everything.

"May I take this dance amigo?" Oliver held his hand out for me to take.

"That's my line dude, and shouldn't it be upgraded to 'mi corazon' now?" I took his hand and gave a smirk of my own.

"Prove it on the floor." He once again, teased about our relationship. I would prove it to him alright.

(Finishing the first hour with mainly slow dances, its all good fun for the two pairs of love-birds. With everyone else having a good time as well. Now coming into the second hour)

"These brownies are actually really good, I need to check if I can replicate the recipe after we head back home." I checked in with Oliver who was resting with a couple of other friends of ours.

"Do you want me to compliment yours again and say you could always make better ones?" He gave another sarcastic remark, he kind of knew my cooking ego needed praising. But I just needed validation to be honest! I found my passion and good skill, so I wanted to use it to its full potential.

"Don't be so mean about it." I gave a fake-sad face.

"Here, let me kiss the burn I just gave you." He gave another remark.  
He kisses me on the cheek a few times and I just laugh while our friends roll their eyes.

"No, but I bet you'll get even more jealous if I like Elizabeth's Mineshaft better than your cooking." He continued to smile while giving me a funny look. This boy loved to play didn't he? 

"I'll remember you said that." I closed in on his lips again, almost planting a kiss.

A song started to play again, and it was one of Celine's hits!  
I was shocked whoever was in charge actually knew her, usually DJs go for the typical classics and any modern youngster stuff. Not anything in between I'd say. Although Celine should be a classic cause she's so amazing!

It was "Because You Loved Me" A beautiful ballad with a strong message on how you talk about your loved partner. Complimenting how much they mean to them and how they help them get through anything.  
Oliver definitely fit that bill for me. He's helped me so much since he arrived in my life.

"Now take my hand mi corazon, I want to give you MY gift on the center-floor." I held my hand out towards Oliver.  
He took my hand and we began to the floor.

Lights were a perfect measure, not too bright, but also not so dark in which we couldn't see. It all felt perfect for our first Valentines, and hopefully to many more.

"This isn't gonna be another song to make me cry again, right?" He sort of plead.

"It'll be a bit hard if I don't have the money to do so, but I DO have something else that I think you'll like." I gave him some relief. I could actually form another song, Lisandra has her own mini-studio from her parents house, and they would be pretty cool to let her use it again. They are actually decent parents as well, like Katie and Greg! However, I would need to write another song, and I don't think I would have had enough time within just a month or even less.

I started to pull out my own gift.

"So we could have similar-matching ones." I told him, before he opened the small rectangular box.

He opened to what was a locket, when he opened the picture, it was of us on his bed. Leaning against each other.  
I had Trip take the picture for us, tricking Oliver into thinking it was just for me, but it was really for his gift.

"Is this like?" He paused, not knowing what to say, he didn't look like he would cry though which was good I guess. I wouldn't want to make him an emotional mess.  
I held my own locket that I always wore and tapped it, signaling about what I mean when I said 'matching'

"You really got me one too Coop?! I love it dude, come here." He quickly finished and hugged me, interrupting our little dance session. 

He let go after a minute and we both continued to smile while trying to continue our dance.

"I thought it'd be only fair if you got one too, and I wanted a newer picture of us, so I had Trip take it!  
He continued to look between the locket and me. His eyes filled with gratitude, I loved how I could make him so happy. I hate it when he was stressed all the time. At least I could make him feel like he's the center of everything, which he is for me anyways.

He immediately placed it around his neck and smiled down at it.  
He pulled me closer to touch mine and put our foreheads together.

"Always together?" He asked. 

"Always together." I didn't hesitate to answer back.

Through the last hour or so, Anna-Kat and Franklin hitched their ride from Taylor to head for the night date at Franklin's house. Whatever their date was going to be, playing more games or something, but it was cute of them!  
Oliver restricted his dancing skills since it was a more suppressed event for any high-speed movements. Although we could understand that, it was Valentines after all. We could dance in our backyard or something until our heart's content and Oliver prove why he's the best and most beautiful dancer there is.

But now it was time to head to the Mineshaft place!

(Arriving at Elizabeth's Mineshaft, nearing 8:40 PM)

"Can I at least drive back?" Continuing my pouting cause I want to do something for us.

"I said no, I have everything under control." Oliver smiled as we got out of the car.

I rolled my eyes again and preceded to open the door.

"I'm opening this for you at least." 

Oliver looked amused, but just laughs a bit.  
"You can only do that for the rest of the night." 

He walked through the door with a smirk, looking at me while he walked in.  
I went inside and he took my hand soon after.

The place looked really nice, it was decorated in an orange setting mainly. Cool Mexican pictures that I really didn't know of, I should really polish up my history. I did recognize the 'Day Of The Dead' skulls and cool decorations of them. 

Oliver walked up to the host.

"Yes, two for under Oliver Otto."

"Right this way please." The woman smiled at us and led us towards our table.

Place was overall pretty packed, a few tables were open, but maybe it was for other reserved dates.  
Not surprised though, this place has high ratings and its Valentines so people want a good setting and good food.

The tables were patted with a white cloth and beautiful candles if people wanted them lit.

We sat at our table and even found a cute heart in the middle of it with the candles. Reading: "Loving This Day"  
It got a chuckle from us, and was so adorable!

Then another woman came up to help serve us after the host went back to her post.  
"Can I get you boys started with some drinks?" She asked politely. Her name tag read "Stephanie"

"Can you include some scotch in that order?" Oliver tried to give a joke. He always does this when we go out, even before we started going out he'd tried to get some alcohol from the waiters and I rolled my eyes usually since I knew we could never get away with it.

"Sorry kid, but I know you are too young, we got root beer though! It has 'beer' in the name to help you pretend its something!" She gave a smile towards Oliver and I playfully held my head down. I was laughing too though.

"Just a coke will be fine, how about you Coop?" 

"Some tea will be fine!" I gave a apologetic smile towards her, like I was trying to say sorry for Oliver's overdone joke, even though she probably never heard it before.

"And the menus for the dinner is on the second to last page! I'll be right back with those drinks!"  
She happily departed.

I looked back to Oliver.  
"You think you are so funny huh?" 

"I'm only the best comedic around." Another smirk came from him, he was too much sometimes, I can't complain that much though.

"Just open your menu." I chuckled after rolling my eyes again.

Food seemed tasty, they had burrito plates, fajita-taco plates. Rice and beans, all sorts of nutritious stuff.  
I would go with the burrito.

"I'll try the rice and beans." Oliver stated.

Stephanie arrived back with our drinks and put straws on the table.

"Are you both ready to order?" She asked with getting her pen ready.

"Yes, I'll have the burrito plate please."

"Rice and beans plate for me as well." Oliver shot out.

"Any dressings or side orders for that?" 

Oliver and I looked at each other and shook our heads in unison.

"Nah, we should be fine, but thanks." Oliver spoke for us.

"Be out in less than twenty minutes!"  
Then she left once again.

"I would like to give you a dressing though." Oliver gave more jokes out.

"You criticized your mom for the below PG-thirteen jokes, but you say those out loud?" I continued to laugh, at least he kept it interesting.

"You're just too serious! and who says I'm joking?" He gave another grin.

I playfully hit his shoulder across the small table, even if he was sarcastic and witty most of the time, he was hilarious in my book.

"Can't believe I have to live with you."  
We both laughed after I said that.

"You only love it."  
I nodded and took his hand across the table.

"Thanks for everything,,,, you do too much sometimes."

"I do it for us though, and I should be thanking you for being patient with me." He replied, a genuine grin on his face.

"You have chilled out recently though... is the app going good?" I asked, curious to see if it was going in the right direction. It would suck if it flopped.

"Yeah, not much to worry about, it should be done by April, and we can send it in our application. Trevor will get his name as head of the business and I get a free ticket to Harvard!"  
He looked ecstatic, if it was Oliver's dream, I wouldn't try to stop him. He looked like he would appreciate Harvard too, unlike any rich kids who get in because mommy and or daddy have money.

"I'm really happy for you Oliver.... I hope you don't think I'm restricting you, at least from before. I just never wanted you to go away from me..... does that make me too clingy?" I asked, trying to realize if I was controlling or overbearing, I wouldn't want to be like that.

"No dude you weren't. And you were also looking out for me... I was using drugs and did other things I shouldn't have done, you helped me when I needed it the most. I didn't take into consideration and even tried to bash you for it, in a subtle way though. Still it doesn't make it better." He finished, while leaning to look in my eyes.

I grew a small smile and gripped his hand a little tighter.  
"You make everyday fun though, imagine if we were perfect kids, how boring right?" I smiled bigger.

"What a curse if we did, luckily I got my mom's genes in me! And you took a bit of my actions when we started drinking too!"  
We both laughed and sipped up some of our drinks.

"I still feel so stupid drinking that! I was truly drunk.... to get drunk!"  
We continued to laugh.

"Where were these jokes when we were finding your talents?" 

"They still aren't that good when its just us." 

"How about you show your talents in the kitchen and take it over, you won't." Oliver dared me.

"If you like to get kicked out then sure bro!"  
Our laughs dying down as we stopped speaking for a bit. We continued to smile at each other as time went by though.

Soon after, not noticing its been at least fifteen minutes. Stephanie comes out with our food, she looked like she was a pro at carrying the plates, good thing it wasn't too much either.

"Super caliente! hot, so give it a few minutes." She warned us when handing down the plates.

"Thanks Stephanie!" We both said almost in sync.

"I know someone who is also muy caliente!" I spoke to Oliver out-loud. Trying to get him to blush as he has been doing all evening.  
It works and he goes wide-eyed while nervously laughing.

I hope Stephanie wouldn't be so mad at the flirting she's enduring between us, I almost feel bad, but Oliver started it!

"I'm guessing you two are gonna get a room after this?" Stephanie joked with us and gave a wide smile.  
Oh no, what have we done! We are going to infest this whole town with flirt and sex jokes.... I'll blame Katie for all of it.

"Hope we are making your night with our comedic timing though!" I said to her.

"Yes of course! The whole day I will admit, I have just seen couples barely looking at each other or even couldn't get along. Both young and older. The richer ones are so unbearable too, but they leave good tips so I can't complain too much! You guys seem like you really care for one another! I'm happy about that!" She happily finished.

Glad to know we weren't fake like a lot of these couples, mostly the women around here marry rich and never give their spouses any attention besides a few days a year.  
Don't get me started with the teens at school either.... they have new cycles of boyfriends, girlfriends, whatever, every single week. 

"That makes us feel great, thanks Stephanie!" Oliver looked happily to her.

"Well, if everything is set, I hope you guys enjoy! I'll swing by to check on you!" She said.

"Thanks Stephanie, we should be fine for now!" I finished.  
She left us to it once again.

The food was pretty good when we took our first bites. I guess I could admit it was.... on par with mine at least. No! But I'm not egoistical, however I truly would love to have this recipe!

It took us about thirty minutes to finish our food, with Stephanie coming by once in a while to give us a refill for our drinks and chatting a bit as well. She was funny and super sweet. I'm glad everyone in this town wasn't an ass at least.

Time has gone by and it was time to pay the bill.

"You guys sure you don't want any dessert?" She asked in a final call.

I turned to Oliver and smiled with a daring look.  
"Don't worry, I'll be giving the best dessert at home for my boy." 

Oliver blushed so hard this time and sat taller in a panic.

"COOP! Okay well, just ignore him Steph, we'll take sopapilla's to go! two orders please!" Oliver assessed my joke to try and redirect it. Stephanie laughing even harder than before.  
And this time I didn't mean literal dessert, but like I said, we keep it just in lip contact. So no funny ideas if you think its all dirty stuff.

"It'll be right out!" Stephanie left us to get our final order.

We both took our credit cards out at the same time. I had a new one though from Katie and Greg, it was a personal one because I still had my own individual money that I set in before cancelling my cards. Just in case any emergencies or special things came up.

"You aren't paying for this dude." I challenged Oliver.

He looked at me with a wide-eyed glare.  
"Yes I will, now put that back in your pocket." He demanded with a 'you-aren't-winning' smile.

"I'll take next event if you want this one so bad, and I'll plan our next Valentines. A deal?" I tried to compromise, if he wouldn't let me win this one, he had to let me take the upcoming ones.

"No promises, but I'll consider it... just to make you feel better." He set his card on the table.  
I smiled at his response, I could work with that for now.

Stephanie came back with our treats and took the card to pay at the register.  
We also made sure to give a forty-percent tip, since she was nice and gave us a good time. Plus it was our first time here, so it seemed right! A lovely place indeed, and we would agree to come back.

"Have a nice night boys!" Stephanie waved us goodbye. We waved back as well.

"You too and thanks Steph!" I spoke for Oliver and I.  
Then we started to head out.

"We are so coming back here." Oliver stated. It would be a crime not to, this place deserves the business.

When we got back in the car, I didn't try to fight to drive us back home, we agreed Oliver would command the rest of the night. I'll just drive next time!

"Do we want this night to end?" Oliver turned to me.

"What do you purpose?" I replied.

"Let's the see the night sky at the beach?" A kind of random request, but it felt like a nice night. So why not!

"Take us there."  
Then he started driving towards the seaside. 

Taking us about ten minutes to arrive in the beautiful night, only a few people were on the beach, we wanted to sit on a small cliff to look up at the sky, along with the open ocean.

Oliver and I got out of the car and held hands on the way to the spot we wanted to get to.

Sitting down on the smooth grass and looking across the blue ocean, with gorgeous stars up in the sky.

Turning my head to Oliver, we smiled.  
"You know I love you right?" 

Oliver holding my face and kissing my cheek.  
"You only say it everyday." He grinned.

"So we aren't just 'friends with benefits' after today?" I jokingly asked.

"If we were friends with benefits, than the universe is high on however they are writing us." He gave another chuckle.  
I laughed too. I would be pissed if the universe was playing with us.

"I love you too dude." Oliver stated back.

A cool breeze kept blowing through us, it was the right weather for a nice night. Oliver and I still holding hands, intertwined.

"So.... we just sit here for the rest of our lives?" I broke the silence between us.

"I wouldn't mind, but maybe mom and dad would look for us in a couple of days." 

"Make it a week, they probably wouldn't notice and think we were doing some road trip or something." I brought up a funny idea.  
We both laughed at the statement. I was always use to my parents never caring, but it would be weird if Oliver's parents didn't care if he was gone for even a day, Katie at least loves him that much to go look around the city first. Greg would be panicking though, he was also a good dad.

We sustained the silence for who knows how long. Our phones buzzed a short while after.

"Crap dude, its almost midnight!" Oliver exclaimed. My gosh we spent about a couple of hours sitting here!

"Is mom yelling at us to go back?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a few angry texts, we'll take our time though." He smirked. 

The scenery was so peaceful though, but I guess it was time to move forward.  
"Maybe we come back next Valentines? Same spot?" I ask, wanting to seem romantic, but it was a beautiful sight.

"Next Valentines it is then." Oliver grew a toothy smile and kissed my lips.

Keeping our hands intertwined, we then began towards the car. Until next time, we agreed on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait my friends! I'm also thankful for all the hits and kudos that keep adding up! I love you all so much and I'm so glad you are reading my work! I'm so grateful to be creating Cooliver content if the show will never actually do it.(Whatever, tragic writers lol)
> 
> Anyways, not much to say to be honest, but that I hope you enjoyed this piece! And here's to 100 episodes in the upcoming day!  
> I do hope this was the long chapter that was worth it, since my last few have been pretty short and this was Valentines so I wanted it to be a bit special!
> 
> If you want to leave feedback in the comments, it would be greatly appreciated! Anything you want to say I'm all ears, and if I should improve anything or if you want something clarified! 
> 
> But hope everyone has a brighter day if you read my work! Love you all!


End file.
